Where Would I Hide Without the Mask?
by potterwoman
Summary: What would happen if Ella had covered her face faster at the last ball? What would happen if Char didnt discover her identity? What would happen if Ella escaped his loving grasp many times? THIS, my friends, is what would happen.
1. Leaving the Ball

Hello, everyone, and welcome to my version of What Would Happen If Hattie Had Never Been Born. NOT REALLY!! hehe nah this is my version of what would happen if Ella covered her face faster during the ball. yep thats right. well here we go. 3, 2, 1  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
My mask fell off and I brought my hands to my face quickly. Quick enough, thank goodness. Char gasped ever so slightly.  
  
"Madam, you are out of order," Char said softly to Hattie.  
  
Hattie curtsied slightly and said, "I meant no disrespect, Charmont, but don't you think that we all have the right to see whats behind the mask?"  
  
At this, Char paused and I recalled the journal entry that he wrote about really wanting to see my face. "I respect Lady Lela's privacy, Lady Hattie, and I am afraide I will have to escort you from the room."  
  
Hattie protested some, but after a minute she was gone. I could feel everyone's eyes on me.  
  
Char put his arm around me and led me outside. I felt the air on my hidden face and felt relieved. I turned my head away from him and took away my hands.  
  
"Your mask, Lela," Char said, handing me my mask. I put it on and turned to him.  
  
"I'm sorry if I ruined your night, Char."  
  
"Oh, it was Hattie that ruined a perfect moment, not you that ruined a night." He held my hand and I felt my face flush.  
  
"What perfect moment was that?" I asked innocently.  
  
He looked at me curiously, then gazed at our interlocked hands. "I was about to ask you... well, I was about to ask you to... To come and live in the castle with my family. We could offer you a job, and your friendship is the most important thing to me right now."  
  
I knew that moving into the castle would mean me not having a mask to hide behind. Char would know who I really was and all would be ruined. No, I wouldnt. Even if he said he was never to marry, I wouldnt even go as Lela behind the mask. "Char, I can't." His face was so mournful. "I'm needed on my family's farm, and I couldnt live in a castle! It would be too royal for me." I pulled my hands out of his. "And your friendship is important to me too, it's just that... I really feel that you should pursue a marriage or there will be no one to take your place at the throne when you die."  
  
Char nodded slowly. "I understand."  
  
I couldnt bear another moment of torture. I was longing to tell him my true identity, but I knew I mustn't. So, "Char, I'm sorry, but I must go. I need a good night's rest because I have a full days journey to Bast ahead of me tomorrow."  
  
We stood, and Char embraced me. I was surprised, but hugged him back. "Goodbye, highness." I went through the ballroom and out the door.  
  
*****  
  
It wasnt till I reached home a while later (as I was walking) that I remembered Char's singing. He was to sing in front of the whole court and his best friend (was that what Lela was to him?) wasn't going to be there. Oh well.  
  
I walked in the door and was met by Hattie. "You BEAST!" Oh no. I should have gone in through the kitchen, but I had forgotten about Hattie leaving early.  
  
She grabbed my ear and pulled me to the sitting room, where she thrust me on a chair. "I can't BELIEVE you snuck off to the ball! YOU AS LADY LELA!! I KNEW IT!!"  
  
I just stared up at her, hatred burning my insides.  
  
"I have half a mind to tell the prince."  
  
My jaw dropped and I thought of something fast. "But then, Hattie, he will marry me and you will have no chance at him."  
  
She thought on this for a moment, then nodded. "That idea may well get you out of a sound beating, but not four day's of cleaning the attic! Now go change out of that dress and bring it to me!"  
  
The curse tugged at me and I was forced to my small room to change.  
  
****  
  
hey wasnt that the greatest!! more to come!! OH BY THE WAY!!!!!!  
  
MY SCHOOL IS DOING THE PLAY CINDERELLA, AND I SCORED THE PART OF A STEPSISTER!!! isnt that rad???? would you imagine me of more of a hattie or an olive. actually theres three stepsisters, and im the whiney one. ones name is winnifred (ME!) one is josephine, and one is olive. grand. have a great day and review! 


	2. The Royal Announcement

I bawled all the way to my room to change out of my gown. This was my mother's gown! First Hattie took my mother's necklace and now the gown. She was tearing the only things left of my mother away from me. Good thing she didn't see the slippers.  
  
I changed into my servant's garb and sat on my bed for a full minute until I couldnt stand the dizziness anymore, and I got up and left.  
  
Hattie had changed into a less luxurious gown and was waiting for me at the top of the stairs. I glared at her as I climbed them. She held out her arm when I reached the top and took the dress from me.  
  
I felt weak at the knees.  
  
"What a good girl, Ella. Now run along now to your room and go to sleep."  
  
The curse tugged at me, and I wanted to talk to Mandy so much, but I went downstairs into my room anyway.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning, I was awaken by screaming.  
  
"THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!" Of course. Hattie.  
  
I got dressed and ran up the stairs to see what was going on. Hattie was reading a paper with the royal stamp on it, infuriated by its contents, obviously. There was a messenger in the door, and he seemed bothered by Hattie's tantrum.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Hattie screamed at the squire. He blushed violently and departed. Hattie shut the door and turned to me.  
  
"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, SERVANT SCUM!"  
  
I was taken aback. What was all my fault? I reached for the paper in her hand, but she pulled it away.  
  
"I'll GIVE it to you, Ella." She handed the paper to me.  
  
BY ROYAL PROCLIMATION  
  
His Royal Highness, King Jerrold, is happy to announce  
  
that his son, Prince Charmont, is to wed.  
  
At that I choked on my own breath. Char? To wed? WHO?  
  
  
  
Prince Charmont is to marry Ataniea, Princess of Ayortha,  
  
on September the Fourth at midday. Your presense is requested--  
  
"CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?" Hattie shreiked, taking the paper from my hands.  
  
I shook my head, too shocked for words. Char and married do not belong in the same sentence together unless it is implying to me.  
  
"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Hattie repeated. When I didnt reply, she struck me on the face.  
  
I said and did nothing in return. Nothing anyone could do could hurt me more than Char getting married. I suppose I shouldn't have been sad. After all, I had led him to thik that I was married.  
  
I went into the kitchen, my cheek still stinging from Hattie's slap, and sat in a chair, weeping  
  
As expected, Mandy put her arms around me and said, "Sweet, what could be wrong?"  
  
I sniffed. "Char is engaged to the princess of Ayortha."  
  
Mandy said nothing for a long while, only stroked my back as she had many times before. "Lady, you must keep your chin up. Maybe this will be like those fairy tales we hear of. Maybe he will come and sweep you off your feet."  
  
"I don't believe in fairy tales anymore, Mandy."  
  
And with that, I left the room. 


	3. What is Char doing here?

September 4 was a month away. The preparations at the castle had already begun. I saw every day as I passed to go to the market that they were stringing garlands all about the place. Outside and in.  
  
Hattie had recovered slightly from her revulsion. Mum Olga had comforted her by telling her that perhaps, if she attended the wedding looking extravagant, Char would change his mind about the princess and marry Hattie.  
  
I laughed at this statement. Really laughed. There was no way Char would choose Hattie. I doubted he even chose the princess of Ayortha. King Jerrold had probably arranged that marriage.  
  
Fortunately, Hattie was too caught up in the marriage to alert Mum Olga of my being Lela. I don't think she would have told her anyway, to save the embarrassment. Because of this, Mum Olga decided that I was behaving well enough to attend the wedding as Hattie's handmaiden.  
  
"After all," she said, "the princess has a handmaiden."  
  
I was not the least bit excited about going to the wedding. I didn't to see my one true love be surrendered to another woman. But Mum Olga was insistant, and when I flat out refused to go, she said, "If you do not go as her handmaiden, you will get a sound lashing."  
  
I accepted, but I was worried that Char would see me with Hattie and demand to speak to me. I then planned to wear a veil.  
  
There was a banquet in honor of Char and his bride held two weeks before the wedding. Mum Olga and Hattie wiggled their way into gaining attendance.  
  
"Ella, this is your first try as a handmaiden," Mum Olga told me the moment she was accepted to the banquet. "Now I expect you to be a good girl and get along with the other servants and handmaidens."  
  
I nodded, and was taken aback when Hattie muttered in an undertone, "And don't even THINK about going near Charmont."  
  
I didn't need telling twice.  
  
*****  
  
The day of the banquet dawned bright and beautiful, quite the opposite of my mood. Hattie's preparations for that day were quite similar to the ball's preparations.  
  
She had me clip all of her nails (including the toes), brush her wig until it shined, and numerous other things that I never wanted to think about doing to anyone ever again.  
  
Mum Olga was worried about my looks as well. "If one does not have a beautiful handmaiden, one will not be a beautiful bride," she told me. I had to climb into a corset in order to fit into the dress she bought for me. I requested to wear a veil, and, thankfully, she said I could.  
  
After hours and hours of primping, we were off. Olive was left at home because she had no desire to attend a banquet where they weren't even serving her favorite food.  
  
When we arrived at the palace, Mum Olga immediately sent me off to stand in line with the other servants. I did so, and kept my head down.  
  
A few servants standing next to me were talking about Char.  
  
"--yes, the prince has gone missing again."  
  
"It's no doubt where he is, that is."  
  
"Obviously doesn't want to be here."  
  
"Or get married, for that matter, even though that princess is a beauty."  
  
I turned away and tried not to listen. Char didn't want to marry, so why was I sad? Maybe it was because he was getting married at all.  
  
A signal was given to the servants to leave the room and eat in the kitchen, and I followed the line out of the dining room. As I was leaving, King Jerrold stood up.  
  
"Char has run off again, it seems," he said, "so we will jsut start without him and await his return. If he DOES return," he added.  
  
when I entered the kitchen, I was surprised to see Char sitting at the rough wooden table eating bread and soup. He looked up.  
  
"Oh, I had forgot about you eating in here," he said to us. Everyone was silent, not sure what to say to the prince. "Do you mind if I continue?"  
  
When no on replied, he laughed and said, "All right, I take your silence as consent."  
  
We sat in the order that we stood, I was at the end, and was just lucky enough to sit by Char.  
  
"Oh, why?" I whispered to no one in particular. "Why am I here?"  
  
Char swallowed a bit of bread and said, "Pardon?"  
  
"Nothing, highness, I'm so sorry for bothering you."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Char extended his hand and shook mine. "What's your name?"  
  
I was lost for words. "M-my name? U-uh i-it's... Clarise."  
  
He narrowed his eyes at me. "Do I know you?"  
  
"I do not think so, highness."  
  
"Call me Char," he said shortly. "But I'm sure I know you. Do you know someone named Lela? You remind me very strongly of her."  
  
A bowl of soup similar to Char's was set in front of me. "Lela? Yes, I know a Lela. She's my cousin." I had no idea what I was doing, but if I could say I was a relative of her, it may excuse my likeness to her.  
  
"Really?" Char seemed interested. "Does she live in Bast?"  
  
"Quite," I said.  
  
Char smiled hugely. I needed to get the subject away from me, or Lela, so I said, "Char, aren't you supposed to be in there with your bride?"  
  
"Oh, she's not my bride yet. I don't want her to be."  
  
I was surprised that he even shared that information with a lowly servant such as myself. "Wait," he said, "If you come in with me, I will go back in."  
  
"The servants are about to go back in anyway, so I will, but I can't sit down with you."  
  
"Of course not," he said.  
  
***************  
  
ok that chapter was a bit strange, dont you think? woah that was weird. anyway, more to come... SORRY IT TOOK TOO LONG!! i was busy with play practice, homework, school... the works. ill try and make it faster next time.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


	4. Oops Did I say her name was Ella?

The servants were called into the dining hall and we entered in the same line we left in.  
  
Char sat down inb between his father and Princess Ataniea. King Jerrold whispered something to him. It was a scolding, by the look on his face, and I felt for Char. He didn't want to marry Ataniea. He didn't want any of this, and the king was scolding him for getting away from it for barely half an hour.  
  
"Honored guests and visitors," King Jerrold said as he rose from his chair slowly, "the happy couple!" He guestured to Ataniea and Char, and they rose. Char seemed to have been forced up by the princess, but smiled all the same.  
  
Everyone was finished with their meal, and the king suggested the retire to a more suitable place for sitting. Everyone left to the drawing room, and we followed.  
  
The drawing room was as large as our front hall. Everything was red. The velvet chairs, the tapestries, the giant rug in the middle. There were two large chairs at the end of the room, meant for the king and queen, and two others beside it meant for Char and his bride-to-be. I longed to sit in that chair beside him.  
  
Like in the dining room, the servants stood along the wall on the left, looking on. Hattie beckoned me to her, and I did so, sitting in a lesser chair behind her. I noticed that other handmaidens were doing similar.  
  
King Jerrold motioned for Char to stand, and he did. It was time for the customary meeting of the guests. Char was to walk around the room, greeting each of the guests and talking with them for a moment. Unfortunately, Ataniea got to share the glory of this as well as Char.  
  
While Char said hello, everyone else talked amongst themselves. Hattie was too tense to say anything. The only conversation she could bring up was, "I'm hot. Fan me, Ella." As I fanned her, I noticed that the other ladies were introducing Char to their handmaidens. Mum Olga might say my name, but Hattie definately wouldn't.  
  
When Char came to us, Hattie rose and curtsied. Char bowed.  
  
"Lady Hattie," He said, pasting on a fake smile. "Dame Olga."  
  
Ataniea repeated this. Her voice was high pitched and gave me a headache. "Oh, Charmont," she said, "I had no idea you knew such wonderful people!"  
  
By the look on her face, she was sincere. She was truly horrible, if she thought Hattie and Mum Olga to be wonderful. Char nodded stiffly to her.  
  
"And I already know your handmaiden, I met her in the kitchen."  
  
Hattie glared menacingly at me. I smiled and curtsied for Char. "Clarise, isn't it?" he said.  
  
I nodded, and Hattie let out a breath of relief. Ataniea scoffed slightly at my dismal appearance, then tugged Char onward.  
  
I sat back down, and was met by Hattie and Mum Olga barring their teeth at me. "You talked to Char?!" Hattie exclaimed, though rather quietly. "I thought I told you to stay away from him!"  
  
"He talked to ME!" I whispered harshly. "He asked me my name and I knew you would disapprove if I told him my real name, so I told him it was Clarise."  
  
"Very good, Ella," said Mum Olga. When Hattie protested, she said, "Now, Hattie, we know that Char is Ella's friend, and people say that good marriages start with friendship, so it's a good thing she lied to him."  
  
Hattie looked like she was on the verge of telling her mother why I really lied, but she held her tongue. "All right," she said stiffly.  
  
The evening from then on was very uneventful. They sat talking and sipping tea, talking about plans for the wedding, the honeymoon, and the the couple's rein over the country when they grow old.  
  
The royal family escorted their guests to the gigantic doors around midnight. Hattie and Mum Olga hung back a little to get a word with them.  
  
"Oh, Prince Charmont," Mum Olga drizzled. "You can't imagine how happy my Hattie is for your marriage."  
  
Hattie nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, and I would like to apologize for my outrageous behavior at the last ball, Charmont." She batted her eyelashes and flashed me a look of warning.  
  
Char had no idea what to say, so his mother took over. "You're quite forgiven child. Now if you'll excuse us--"  
  
"You are welcome at our manor anytime, highness!" Mum Olga said, seizing the queen's gloved hand. "We await your visit. Don't disappoint us," she said in a singsong voice.  
  
The royal family just nodded politely, and Hattie took this as her cue to leave. "Come, Ella," she said.  
  
I heard numerous gasps. Char was staring at me, as though he could see through the veil. He knew then. He knew I was Ella. No matter what Hattie might say to make up for it, he would know.  
  
Hattie turned and the royal family. "Did I say Ella? Oh, child I'm sorry. I get you mixed up with my stepsister so often."  
  
"Oh, Hattie, I do that all the time," said Ataniea, smiling in sympathy. "I'm sure Charmont and I will be over to see you and your family very soon. I quite adore your manner and sense of style."  
  
Hattie seemed relieved as she lead me from the castle into our carriage. I couldn't wait to get home and have her yell at me for hours, blaming her trip-up on me.  
  
*******  
  
::gasp:: did that just happen? woah. hehe well i hope you enjoyed that portion of the story.  
  
ohhh char *knows* what will happen, i wonder!  
  
THANKS TO ALL YOU WHO REVIEWED!! i opened my email and saw all those reviews and i went to the site and saw that my story was #1!! i dont know if theres any significance there (HOW DOES THAT WORK, THE NUMBERING AND ALL? CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME??) but i was soo happy!!  
  
FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE NEGLECTED TO REVIEW, PLEASE DO SO AT THIS TIME!! or not i dont mind if you dont. :D  
  
have a great day! 


	5. Hattie's Interrogation

When we arrived back at the manor, Hattie didn't punish me as I had expected. Instead she told me to get dressed in my nightgown and bring the gown I had been wearing straight up to her room.  
  
I tried not to, but the curse pulled me onward. I put on my nightcap and headed up the staircase as I was told to do.  
  
Hattie was brushing her wig when I entered. It was still on her horrible head as she she did so, and I frowned. She was such a fake, hiding behind those false curls. "Ella, dear!" she exclaimed, sounding as false as her hair. "Do sit down!" She guestured to the small flowered stool beside her and the curse forced me down into it.  
  
She placed her brush on the table and turned to face me. "You have such beautiful hair, dearest. Let me brush it." Of course, I had no choice so she picked up the brush once more and ran it through my hair after removing my cap. "My, how silky it is, Ella. How do you get it this way?"  
  
I did not answer, but turned around and confronted her, "Hattie why are you doing this?"  
  
"Doing what?" she asked innocently. Her little act didn't fool me for a moment.  
  
"You're never kind to me," I stated. "Why are you giving me all these compliments? If you're trying to get something out of me, I suggest you do it now. It would be easier."  
  
Hattie glared at me. "Why do you always have the good ideas? Why does Charmont know YOU better than he knows me? Why does he LIKE you better than he does me?"  
  
I recalled the time in the garden at finishing school when Hattie sniffed bogweed. She then told me that she was jealous of me. It must of boiled over and was now spilling out. "What does this have to do with anything?"  
  
"Charmont likes you! He gasped when he heard your name as if... as if he LOVED you!" She pursed her lips.  
  
I had no idea what had come over Hattie. She had never acted like this before. She never asked me questions of personal matters or admit things out loud to me that she thought about.  
  
"Tell me why you lied to him," she commanded.  
  
I sighed. I couldn't avoid it now. "I didn't want him knowing I was still living with you."  
  
"WHY?" she demanded. When I didn't answer, she screamed, "ANSWER ME!"  
  
"Because I told him I was married to an old bachelor!" I was telling her the truth, little by little, as little as the curse would allow.  
  
"Why? Answer every question I ask you."  
  
"Because I didn't want to..." I tried to resist. I tried to keep Hattie from knowing that Char proposed to me. I tried to keep her from knowing that we had been corresponding for months. I tried to keep her from knowing that he loved me and I, him. The curse wouldn't let me. "I didn't want to marry him."  
  
Hattie was shocked to silence. For once in the time I knew her, she was quiet. No orders flew at me, no insults, no questions. Silence. Then after moments of her thinking, she said quietly, "He... proposed to you?"  
  
"Yes," I said truthfully without resisting.  
  
"When?"  
  
"In a letter."  
  
"He's been writing you letters?!" Hattie jumped from her seat.  
  
I stayed where I was and stared at the carpet. "Yes."  
  
"Have you been writing him back?"  
  
"I haven't been since a long time before the ball."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Six months."  
  
Hattie glared at me still. "How long were you writing him?"  
  
"Since he left."  
  
"YOU WERE WRITING HIM FOR SIX MONTHS, AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"  
  
"I didn't want to."  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"You would have commanded me to stop."  
  
"I w--" Hattie paused. "Yes, I would have, you little liar."  
  
I jumped from my chair and faced her. "I am not a liar."  
  
"Then how did you get the letters in?"  
  
I didn't want to tell her, of course I didn't, but she had commanded me to answer every question she asked me. "A friend brought them to me."  
  
"Who?"  
  
No, no, no, no. I wasn't going to give Mandy away like that. If I told Hattie that Mandy had snuck the letters in by saying she was in love, then she would surely be dismissed, no matter how good her cooking was.  
  
"Ella!" The door burst open.  
  
Mandy? No. The person holding the candle was Mum Olga. "I keep hearing screaming and I am trying to get my beauty rest."  
  
"But, mother!" Hattie protested. "I'm asking her questions."  
  
"They'll be no more questions tonight, Hattie." Mum Olga kissed her on the forehead. She advanced on me. "Don't answer any more questions, Ella. Go to bed."  
  
I followed her order. No more answering questions, no more Hattie. Not tonight, anyway. I took a detour to Mandy's room.  
  
Mandy was asleep in her bed. I took the candle Mum Olga had given me and held it close to her face to wake her up. "Mandy," I whispered, "tell me not to go to bed."  
  
"Do not go to bed, sweet," she muttered in her sleep.  
  
"Wake up, Mandy! Please." Mandy sat up and squinted in my direction.  
  
"What are you doing this late at night?"  
  
I opened my mouth to answer her, but found that I couldn't. Oh, no. Mum Olga had ordered me not to answer anymore questions. "I'll tell you, just tell me to answer your question."  
  
"Answer me."  
  
"Hattie kept me up asking questions. She knows that Char proposed and that I was writing letters to him."  
  
Mandy woke up all the way. "Child, did you tell her how you were writing to him?"  
  
"No, I just told her that a friend brought the letters everyday." I teared up.  
  
Mandy held me close to her in a tight hug. "Oh, Ella, I'm so sorry she knows. What do you think she'll do?"  
  
"Nothing, of course!" I sniffed. "She knows that if Char knew I wasn't married, he would marry me instead of the princess or her."  
  
Mandy pulled me away from her and held me by the shoulders. "Not if she thinks about it enough."  
  
"What are you talking about, Mandy?"  
  
"She could figure out that if he is definately marrying the princess, she has no chance. And that would lead to figuring out to the fact that if she told him you were here, she would be stepsister to royalty."  
  
I gasped, then sobbed harder. "I hate this curse. If I didn't have this curse, she wouldn't know about it and I wouldn't have to marry Char."  
  
"Sweet, if you didn't have this curse you would be married to Char."  
  
********  
  
hehehehehe oh wasn't that fun? strange how my mind works, isnt it?  
  
dude someone said they were gail carson levine (i dont know if its true) when they were reviewing me other story (pirate lingo, all right!) and they said that they were writing a sequel to ella enchanted. if it was gail, oh no! it may sound fabulous to have a sequel to the best book ever written, but in my opinion, you NEVER write a sequel to a happily ever after. i mean, fan fiction is fun cuz its just ideas put into writing, but if a book was actually published about what happened afterwards.... ::shudder:: it would be good, but cheesey. ella enchanted is better left alone..... or something... i dont know what im talking about. :D  
  
have a great day and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	6. Wearing a Towel On My Head

hello!! thanks all you who reviewed and gave me helpful hints for making my story better!! i will try to include more description and explanation. this chap should be better, and if its not, tell me whats goin on!! :D have a nice time reading it  
  
******************************************  
  
The next few days were pure torture. Hattie was giving me commands every spare moment, making sure I got rightful punishment for "making" Char fall in love with me. She didn't want to tell Mum Olga for fear of depletion of her overly large ego, so I didn't get too much punishment.  
  
As for Olive, she was stricken with a severe cold. Mum Olga was desolate, as she said she was, not only because her daughter was ill, but because her other daughter would be devoid of a handmaiden. I was to stay home every moment and attend to Olive's needs.  
  
The day of the wedding was drawing closer. Hattie and Mum Olga were desperate for Char to call it off, so they invited the happy couple over for dinner one night.  
  
I stole a few moments from Olive's bedside to watch through the banister as they entered. Char looked brilliant, of course. His bride to be looked hideous, in my opinion. Her dress was gorgeous, and her smile gleaming, but anyone who took my love from me was ugly.  
  
What a fool I was for watching. Char was removing his light cloak when Olive screamed, "ELLA! GET IN HERE!"  
  
I clenched my teeth. Hard. Char looked up with alarm, and Hattie rescued the moment by saying, "Oh silly Olive. Shes so delirious, missing Ella so. It was Ella that used to take care of her when she was sick, and now that Ella is gone, all she has is Clarise."  
  
Char knew it was me, I could tell. The way he nodded to acknowledge Hattie's remark implied it. He glanced up the stair curiously as he passed, and I backed into Olive's room slowly.  
  
When I went back into the room, Olive was on the verge of sleep. "Ella, I want soup." She coughed. "Get me some soup."  
  
I nodded and walked out of the room before realizing that I would risk being seen if I went in the kitchen. No doubt Mum Olga would want to impress Char by introducing him to Mandy. I took the chance.  
  
Mandy was alone in the kitchen, thank goodness, stirring a pot full of bubbling tomatoe sauce. I dipped a spoon in and blew on it before eating. "Mmm, Mandy, that must be the best you've ever made."  
  
"Thanks, sweet," she said. "Now what can I help you with?"  
  
"Olive wants soup," I said, taking a seat at the wooden table. There was a platter of steaming rolls on it, and I took one, throwing it up and down to cool it off.  
  
"What kind?" Mandy asked.  
  
"I don't know." I took a bite out of one of the rolls. "Are you going to serve these to Char?"  
  
Mandy nodded while gathering ingredients.  
  
I waited for Mandy until I heard voices outside our kitchen door.  
  
"Oh, you MUST meet our cook, she's positively wonderful."  
  
"We might take her away, though, Dame Olga."  
  
"I would be desolate if you did!"  
  
"Mandy, do something!" I squealed, jumping up from my seat and bouncing on the balls of my feet. "They'll find me out!"  
  
Mandy tossed me a towel and, without thinking, I placed on my head. I could still see shadows and light, but not faces or details.  
  
The kitchen door squeaked open, and for a moment there was silence. "Who is that?" I heard a high female voice. Ataniea, of course.  
  
I heard someone stuttering, then Hattie's voice cut in. "Oh, that's Clarise. I dare say you've met her. Quite the idiot, actually. What did she do, Mandy, to get that towel on her face?"  
  
"She slipped," I heard Mandy say.  
  
"Slipped?"  
  
"Y-yes. She splashed in the sink."  
  
I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder. "The child can answer for herself, but right now she must attend to Olive."  
  
"I need soup for her," I said, silently thanking the towel for muffling my voice.  
  
"Oh, well Mandy will bring it up, won't you?" At this, I was ushered from the room. Mum Olga must have known that Hattie wanted my name hidden and my face never revealed to Char, or she would have insisted I take the towel off.  
  
When the door closed behind me, I was in the dining room. The table was exquisitely laid, with a red cloth and our best silver. Our most well crafted napkins were placed beside every china plate. One napkin stood out from the others.  
  
I looked closer at it. Instead of a white, it was a lavender color. Two intertwined names were in the corner. The embroidery was beautiful, but the names left me angry. Char and Ataniea were the names staring back at me.  
  
I took the napkin. You might say I stole it, but I didn't. I was taking it, taking it away from Char so he wouldn't have the idea engraven in his head that Ataniea was actually in love with him, because she obviously was not.  
  
This napkin needn't stay in this house, it needn't stay with Char and Ataniea. It needn't exist, even. So, when I entered Olive's room, I thrust it in the fire without a thought in my mind.  
  
Olive was asleep, but when the crackling of the logs collapsing woke her, she yelled at me. "Where is my soup? Bring it to me now, Ella. You have to do what I say."  
  
Yes, I did have to do what she said, so I was forced downstairs to fetch her food.  
  
***************  
  
wow short chapter... hehe but i promised a reviewer that i would get it up this weekend, and i did, didn't i? its just a little short. my play will be over at the end of next week, so i should have more time to work on this story!!  
  
if any of you have any idea where this story is going, tell me. i want to hear what you think. (and no im not saying that to get ideas. i already know what is going to happen!!! :D)  
  
have a GREAT day! 


	7. Confrontation

The rest of the night was quite uneventful, except for the departure of Ataniea. Around midnight, that fateful hour, she got ill and left immediately without Char. My suspition was that Hattie put something in her food to make her sick and destracted Char while Ataniea was escorted from the manor.  
  
Unfortunately, being sick can have a minus side also. Olive was screaming in "pain," as she put it, and called her mother up to her to comfort her. Mum Olga ordered me to go down and stay with Hattie until she came back.  
  
Of course, Hattie was in the sitting room with Char. I refused to go in. Char was not going to see Ella. I needed a mask. But the curse was tugging at me, forbidding me to find one. I entered the room. Thankfully, their backs were turned.  
  
Char was asking about me. "Your handmaiden--Clarise, did you say?" Hattie nodded. "Why is she always masked?"  
  
"Well," Hattie stuttered, "she has a... deformation. Yes. In fact, she only has half a nose and preferes to keep her face hidden to spare the shame."  
  
Char didn't believe this story, I could tell. "Really?" he said. "Perhaps I can look at her eye socket and ask the castle doctor if there is anything we can do about it."  
  
Hattie had no idea what to say. Now was my time was to come in, but I had nothing to cover my face with. Ah yes. I had a clean handkercheif that I had meant to give to Olive. I attatched it to my head band and cleared my throat. Both Char and Hattie turned and faced me.  
  
"Your Highness," I said, curtsying. He bowed his head gracefully, and I rose. "I understand you are getting married within the week."  
  
"Yes, Clarise." He said, rising and offering me a seat. I sat, averting my eyes from him and closing my lids to hide them.  
  
"Are you happy with your marriage?" I asked the unanswered question.  
  
"Clarise!" Hattie exclaimed. "What a rude thing to say! That's a personal matter of Charmont's, and you must respect that or leave the room."  
  
What I really wanted was to leave the room, but I said nothing.  
  
"No, no," said Char. "It's all right. Clarise, you've really got me thinking. But it's not a matter of love, it's a matter of whether or not my father approves."  
  
"I disagree!" I shouted before I knew what was doing.  
  
Hattie and Char were silent. I realized that I had risen from my chair and sat down again.  
  
"I beg your pardon, Prince Charmont, I really do." I said.  
  
"It's all right," he said.  
  
"I just think that marriage is based on love, not on approval of parents. I think you should marry who you want, and not care what happens after that."  
  
Char opened and shut his mouth again.  
  
It was then that Mandy entered the room, saying, "Hattie, your mother is calling you to Olive's room." Mandy turned and left.  
  
Hattie departed rather reluctantly, leaving Char to answer me freely.  
  
"I would marry who I wanted," he said, "but she is already married."  
  
I was taken aback. Not only did he still care for me--Ella, that is--but I had said something I had been denying for a long time. You should marry who you want, and not care what happens after that. I should marry Char, and not care what the curse does to me after that.  
  
"I'm intrigued," Char said, "by your opinion on marriage. Tell me more."  
  
"Uhm, well..." I searched for what to say. "If you dont want to marry Ataniea, then you shouldn't. Your marriage would only suffer. You would be unhappy, and so would she, no matter how much she denied it. If the woman you love is already married, seek out another one. And besides, I think you're lying about the woman you love. She's probably out there waiting for you to come to your senses." I couldn't help but add the last part.  
  
He gave me an odd look, then said, "I don't think that I'm lying, unless she was." He sighed. "I must go. Tell Dame Olga and her daughters goodbye for me. I might see you at the wedding."  
  
With that, he swept from the room.  
  
***********  
  
ahhhh the plays over!! ah oh no i a so sad! im not kidding that was soo much fun to be in!! but im sick so im at home typing this.  
  
sorry this chapter was short too. im TRYING, i really am. ive got this huge report due in 2 weeks and its worth like half my term grade and i have to get good grades or ill be slaughtered by my parents.  
  
tis sad how my life is going. have a great day, everyone! 


	8. Here Comes The Bride

The day of the wedding. Again, nature seemed to be against me, letting the sun shine brightly, the clouds drift lazily across the sky, and birds chirp merrily in the trees. It was dreadful. Here I was, preparing to go watch the man I love marry another woman.  
  
I decided not to wear a mask, and simply avoid Char. It would be quite easy, since he would be avoiding my family at all costs. So I donned the dress Mum Olga had bought for me and headed down the stairs with Hattie.  
  
Olive still had a touch of her illness, and she had no desire to go to the wedding unless they gave out money, so she stayed home.  
  
"Olive, you'll miss all the fun!" exclaimed Hattie when Olive refused to go.  
  
"What fun?" Olive said.  
  
"The fun of seeing Char leave Ataniea at the alter and come running to me." Hattie smirked knowingly. "I know he'll do it. He has to. The way he looks at me whenever we meet gives me the thought that he can't bear to be in my presense because he is betrothed to another and can't have me!"  
  
I snorted. Char couldn't bear her presense, all right, but not because he was desperately in love with her.  
  
The magnificent wedding was to be held at the old castle, just as all most weddings were. As we arrived at the scene, I could barely stand to be reminded of the night that Char and I found the glass slippers, toured the upstairs, and slid down the banister. That was also the night that he had caught me in his arms and twirled me around. I felt a tear threatening to fall and forced my thoughts elsewhere.  
  
Hattie and Mum Olga dashed into the building the moment the exited the carriage. As for me, I took that opportunity to go to the candle trees. I needed to make a wish for myself.  
  
The candle trees looked magnificent in their September glow, making me recall the time I came here to make a wish for mother. That was past, and I needed another favor from the trees. I entered the grove and stared at one of the trees.  
  
"Please," I whispered, still fighting back tears, "let Char know I still care for him. And help me break the curse so I can marry him," I added. It was a silly wish, but it was what I wanted so it was what I wished for.  
  
I backed away slowly, with both hands over my heart. Just as I turned to leave the grove, I backed into a tree. "Oh!" I said.  
  
"Pardon me," said the tree."  
  
I turned all the way around. It wasn't a tree, it was Char.  
  
His jaw dropped. "Ella! You're here! Aren't you supposed to be frolicking somewhere with your husband?"  
  
"Yes," I stammered, "but my good friend is getting married today so I thought I should come and support him."  
  
Char broke out into a gorgeous smile. "Thank you."  
  
I nodded. "What are YOU doing here?"  
  
"I-I... I was trying to avoid the wedding," he said sheepishly.  
  
I almost told him that that was okay, but I caught myself. Ella wasn't supposed to know he didn't love Ataniea. "Why?" I asked.  
  
"Do you know your sister's maidservant, Clarise?" he asked, giving me an odd look.  
  
"Yes, of course I know her. What about her?"  
  
"Well she convinced me that I shouldn't get married if I don't love Ataniea, so I'm not going to."  
  
"You don't love her? How can you end a betrothal just like that?" We had begun walking through the trees without noticing.  
  
"She is not the girl for me," he said. "I don't know how to end a wedding before it starts, but I can't go through with it."  
  
"What will happen if you don't marry anyone?" I was wondering why he wasn't acting like he hated me, although I didn't state it. The subject of who he really loved was bound to come up sooner or later, and I preferred sooner.  
  
He sighed heavily. "I have to. In fact, I have to marry Ataniea because I didn't choose a bride at the three balls. Did you hear about the three balls?"  
  
"Of course," I said. "I heard all about them from Hattie."  
  
"Well, I chose no one so I have to go on my parent's choice." Char leaned against a tree and shook his head.  
  
"How could it be possible not to find the woman you love at those balls?"  
  
He threw me a glance. "The woman I really love wasn't there, but another woman that seemed favorable was."  
  
"Why didn't you choose between them?"  
  
"I have resolved never to marry," he repeated the same words he had said to Lela at the ball.  
  
"If it is not too personal, who do you love?"  
  
He opened his mouth, and closed it agian. He did this several times until, finally, he took a deep breath in preparation to tell me when someone yelled his name.  
  
"Char, dearest!" It was Ataniea. Perfect. She was at the end of the grove, the end we came from. "I have been looking all over for you, Char! Who is this you are talking to?"  
  
"I'm Ella," I said, curtsying. "I'm a good fr-- an acquaintance of Char's."  
  
Ataniea gave me half smirk and turned back to Char. "Dearest, we must be getting into the castle. The ceremony will be starting soon."  
  
"Of course, Ataniea," Char said dully. "Will you be coming in?" he asked me.  
  
"Yes, I'll be right in."  
  
After they had been gone for some thirty seconds, I followed into the castle, where the ceremony was just starting. Char was just stepping into place by the altar, and Ataniea was sitting with her mother, the queen, as was customary in our Frell weddings.  
  
As High Chancellor Thomas began his droning speech, I noticed that Char was clenching and unclenching his left hand, a sure sign of nervousness. When Chancellor Thomas had finished, Ataniea rose and he placed a veiled crown on her head. She approached Char and they held hands, kneeling at the altar.  
  
As the hand Char had been twitching was occupied by Ataniea's right hand, Char clenched his right hand.  
  
Chancellor Thomas began his legal bonding speech, the same one he used at Father and Mum Olga's wedding. "These two beautiful people are here today to come together for a cause. That cause is love."  
  
Char coughed.  
  
"If anyone here believes that these two must not be joined in love, please say so now or forever hold your peace."  
  
Hattie was on the edge of her seat. She seemed ready to rise when someone else did.  
  
Char cleared his throat as he let go of Ataniea's hand and stood. "I have a reason."  
  
Everyone stared. No one spoke. Hattie was jubilous.  
  
"I am not in love with this woman, nor will I ever be. My heart belongs to another."  
  
At this point, whispers broke out and people began to speak loudly, but none could speak as loud as my stepsister. "OH, CHAR!" she cried to him. "I KNEW YOU LOVED ME! I KNEW YOU WOULD CHOOSE ME OVER THAT FORIEGN SLIME!"  
  
Ataniea's large jaw dropped. "So you DON'T love me?" she seemed surprised and relieved at once. Knowing she could get what she wanted if she held her relief, she feigned horror and fainted.  
  
Her servants rushed to her side, and everyone turned their heads to her. Char took that moment to escape out the side door, and I followed.  
  
He was in the candle tree grove again, though farther away from the castle than he was before. I caught up to him and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Char, what was that all about? You left her at the altar!"  
  
"I don't love her, and did you see the look on her face? She was HAPPY!" he scoffed. "I felt I couldn't go through with a marriage unless I told the woman I love that I love her." He grabbed my shoulders. "Ella, it's you! I love you and I always have, ever since the moment I met you! I sent you letter saying that, but your stepsister sent one back saying that you were already married." He removed his hands angrily. "And because of that, I seek another. You say you're only an acquaintance of mine, but I consider you my best friend. Now I am going to go to Lady Lela and ask for her hand. Excuse me."  
  
At that, he took off running.  
  
*************  
  
dun-dun-dun!!!!!!!!! ooh what will happen next? thought this was the last chapter? THINK AGAIN!!! tee hee.  
  
ARGH MY ENGLISH TEACHER IS HORRIBLE!! SHE WANTS THIS BIG PAPER, YOU KNOW AND SHE KEEPS MARKING ME DOWN POINTS FOR IT!! shes having us turn in a bit at a time and every bit that i turn in she scolds!! shes got something against me, i swear. you'd think i could write a paper, wouldnt you? oh, no im not good enough for a fricken english teacher.  
  
excuse me im a little mad right now. i have a ton of homework. i did half of it and decided to write this chapter and then get back to it. i have to study for a biology test (wish me luck!!) and a spelling test (wish me luck!!) well have a nice day! 


	9. Char's Return and Lucinda

*****ohhh!!! today you get a long chapter!! lucky for you!! shpiffy. instead of making two chapters, i have decided to spare you the "pain" (as some of you more threatening reviews call it hehe) and give you 2-in-1!!! you should be glad im in a good mood. hehe welp, enjoy this special chapter. happy thanksgiving, everyone (since i probably wont write again until the end of next week, but if i do, hey youre lucky again!!)***************  
  
I stood there, paralyzed from head to foot. Sense had been knocked into him enough that he realized he loved Lela. He would travel to Bast and search for her no matter what. I had to do something.  
  
I ran in the gown, tearing it a few times but reaching home soon enough. I ran through the kitchen to find Mandy mixing ingredients for a cake.  
  
"Mandy!" I said breathlessly. "Mandy, I met Char."  
  
Mandy stopped stirring and faced me. "Ella met Char, Lela met Char, or Clarise met char?"  
  
This statement stood for the many times I had decieved my love. No more would I do that. But what COULD I do?  
  
"Ella met Char!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, no, sweet," Mandy said, "does he know you're not married?"  
  
I shook my head vigorously. "No, I didn't tell him anything. He left Ataniea at the altar to tel lme he loved me, then said that since I'm married, he wants to marry Lela!"  
  
"Is he going to Bast?" Mandy asked.  
  
"Yes. What are we going to do?" I moaned.  
  
"What would your mother have done?" Mandy said.  
  
I cast my thoughts about for a moment, then bit my lip. "I don't know," I said. "What WOULD she have done?"  
  
"Lady, you must tell Char who you are. Go and catch up with him!"  
  
I realized that what she had said was a command and felt myself being pulled from my chair. "Mandy, say the counter command!" Mandy said it, and after I settled down, I said, "But what good will that do? He'll come back eventually, and then I can tell him."  
  
"It'll stop him from his heart breaking again," said Mandy. "And if his heart DOES break, he might never marry." She sighed. "You should tell him you're Lela and give no other explanation. His heart may not break again, but it may break some more."  
  
I approved of this idea for a moment, then sighed and sat at the table. "No, Mandy, it won't work. Char would ask me to marry him again and what would I say to his face?"  
  
"Straight-out no," Mandy said simply.  
  
"I can't do that to Char!" I exclaimed, leaping from my chair. I began to pace rapidly. "No, no, I have a better idea. I shall go to King Jerrold and get him to bring Char back!"  
  
Mandy shrugged. "I don't know what you have in mind, sweet, but if you think it'll work, go ahead and do it."  
  
I was jubilous. I ran to my small room and changed into a new gown, one that wasn't ripped, one of Hattie's. I then hid in the front hall until Hattie and Mum Olga returned. After a quarter of an hour, they did so, sounding joyous.  
  
"Oh, Mother!" Hattie was saying as the door opened. "I can't wait till Charmont arrives here to ask me to marry him! I shall be desolate if he doesn't!"  
  
"He will, Hattie!" cooed Mum Olga. "Let's get you into a hot bath so you can be ready when he comes!"  
  
"Yes, we should, Mother. ELLA! Where is that girl? She disappeared at the wedding, didn't you notice? I wonder if she's here..."  
  
Hattie trailed off as she and her mother left the room. They had neglected to shut the front door, and I crept through it to the carriage out front.  
  
"The palace, please," I said to the driver. He gave me a questioning look, the nodded and spurred the horses onward.  
  
I was anxious all the way to the palace. I was sure the king and queen would have retired there by now, but I wasn't sure they would be expecting visitors.  
  
When the carriage pulled in front of the palace door, I practically jumped out without a footman opening the door. I ran up the steps and into the hall. A butler approached me. He bowed.  
  
"Pardon me, madam," he said, "but may I ask your business here?"  
  
I curtsied. "I have an urgent message for the king."  
  
"I'm sorry, my lady, but there is no possible way for you to speak with him now."  
  
"Why?" I demanded.  
  
"Neither the king nor the queen are present at the moment."  
  
"No, no! I'm here!" a voice called from behind us. The giant doors were open, and all the butlers and guards were bowing. The king and queen entered, locking arms and looking very agitated. They reached me, and I once again curtsied.  
  
"May I ask who calls for an audience with us?" the queen asked.  
  
"Me, your highness. Lady Eleanor," I replied.  
  
Her eyebrows raised. "Oh? The child of the late Lady Eleanor, I presume."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Very well," the king said impatiently, which was not his usual manner. "Get on with it. What is it?"  
  
"Pardon my husband for being so rude," apologized the queen, "but we are quite angry at our son. As you may know, he left his fiance at the altar and proclaimed his love to another woman!"  
  
"I know, highness! But please, let me tell you this one thing. He ran into the candle tree grove outside the castle and I met him there. He said that he loved m-- that he loved a young lady named Lela."  
  
The royal couple shared a look. "Ah, Lela, we met her at the ball," said the queen. "So he loves her? Where is he?"  
  
"He has gone to Bast to find her. But I'm afraid he won't succeed in his quest. Lela doesn't exist."  
  
"She doesn't exist, and yet she has caused us quite a bit of trouble with Ayorthia?" said King Jerrold. "Explain yourself!"  
  
I obeyed his command. "I went to the ball and substituted the name Lela for my own. Don't ask me why, majesties," I said when the queen opened her mouth. "I just believe that you should call Char back."  
  
The queen smiled a kind smile. "If you are as trustworthy as your mother was, we believe you."  
  
The king also smiled, hollering out to his servants, "Get my best messengers on our fastest horses! Send them to Bast to bring Char back!"  
  
This message was repeated several times throughout the hall until I could no longer hear the echo of the king's words. Not a minute later, I could hear horses galloping out the palace gate.  
  
"There they go," someoen said.  
  
"Thank you, Ella," said the queen. I wondered how she knew my name, but didn't press the subject. I curtsied and left the building, climbing into the carriage.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Three days later, I was yet again awaken by Hattie's screams. But this time, they seemed like screams of celebration, not threatening screams. I pulled my dress over my head groggily, ran a brush through my hair, and headed up the stairs.  
  
There was no messenger when I reached the top of the stairs, but Hattie was jumping around like a maniac, clutching a piece of paper.  
  
"THIS IS WONDERFUL!" she was yelling. "Not exactly what I wanted, but we're getting there!"  
  
"What?" I said.  
  
She thrust the paper in front of my nose and I took it. While I read it, she calmed down, regaining what little composure she had, and went into the study.  
  
"Great," I mumbled when I had finished reading the "happy" news.  
  
I headed into the kitchen with the invitation clutched in my shaking hand. "Look," I said to Mandy, "again."  
  
She sighed. "Not another wedding invitation?" She took the paper and read through it. "You're not going to go through with it again, are you?"  
  
I shrugged. "I'm not sure I want to go to another ball. Look what resulted from the last one. But look," I said, pointing at the paper. "It says it's another masked ball. There's only one this time, and there won't be a recieving line, so I could go and not even talk to him!"  
  
"Just like last time?" Mandy sighed again. "Only going until midnight? If you want to, sweet."  
  
"No, Mandy!" I exclaimed. "This time I'll do it without Lucinda's help. I'll wear the jewelry from last time, wear a dress from last time, wear the mask from last time, and... oh, Mandy, he'll surely recognize me!"  
  
Without thinking, I repeated those fateful words. "Lucinda, come to my aid."  
  
A little pop and a shimmer occured and Lucinda appeared, looking prettier than before. "Ah, sweet child," she said, and I caught a whiff of lilacs. "What do you need help with? Perhaps more jewelry to go to another ball?"  
  
"Yes, actually," I said. "I need to get to the ball on the 12th with new jewelry, a new dress, and a new mask."  
  
"Five days!" Lucinda laughed merrily. "Why are you calling me now?" Without letting me answer her, she said, "But no matter. I will make sure those things are delivered to you on that day. And of course you'll need a coach. I will provide all, but they will surely disappear at midnight just as before. Remember that, won't you?"  
  
"Yes!" I said. "Thank you so much, Lucinda!"  
  
"Not a problem, my dear," she said, and disappeared.  
  
I turned to Mandy with a smile on my face and was met by a frown. "Oh, Lady, the same as before will happen again if you're not careful."  
  
"I will be as careful as before," I said. "I'm just going to see him pick his bride. He must this time, or the king and queen will choose for him."  
  
"You'll break your heart, sweet, I promise." Mandy returned to making breakfast.  
  
"I know," I said, all the eagerness leaving me, "but at least I'll be happy for a moment."  
  
************************  
  
oh pooh. that chapter(s) was not as good as i had hoped. i was kinda wandering around in that chapter, wasnt i? well thats what you get after a lot of candy and too much time with your friends. and being denied by the guy you like. well actually it was two different guys within the span of two weeks. not what you think. long story.  
  
QUESTION!!! ok why do people put "i do not own any of the characters in this story" at the top of their fanfics? i mean, you only give the rights to gail levine if you are going to make money off of writing a fanfiction to her story (which she would never allow, i think)(well i would never allow money to be made off of a spoof of MY story) anyway no one needs to do that!! i dont do it for that reason. i was just wondering... a pet peeve... bad day....  
  
ok im reallllly tired at the moment. tis true, i need to get to bed. busy busy busy day tomorrow. have a great day, everyone  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!! im trying to make a personal record. i mean i already have, but uhm... i kinda want to see what you guys think. i need critism. so tell me the good and bad and yah. thanx! 


	10. Preparations

ok uhm thanks to some reviewers who happily reminded me that having a disclaimer is in the rules ::sheepish grin:: here it is:  
  
DISCLAIMER: i do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. except for ataniea. thats mine. nor do i own any of the places, names, etc. they all belong to gail carson levine. uhm. yah. that is all  
  
woo. ::sigh of relief:: glad i got that off my chest. i was afraid the disclaimer police were going to come and arrest me!! ::gasp:: well before i start the chappie, i must answer a few questions. number one: elal is going to the ball to see char because it might be the last time she ever sees him. number b: char didnt purpose to ella in the candle tree grove because he knew she was married (Well thought she was married, is more like it) and number 3(is that what number were on?): their holding the ball again because... ohh you really dont know. ella tells her story, not the royal family's. they might have some plot, or the king and queen might not have told char. welp, uhm heres the chapter. i warn you, its very very very very very very very very very very very very very short. tee hee but it should hold you till thanksgiving.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
The day of the ball arrived. Again, I helped Hattie prepare for her meeting with Char. Yet this time I did not need to do it all day. Hattie excused me from the room and commanded me to start cleaning. I think she meant to prevent me from going to the ball, but it didn't cross her mind for a while that she could simply command me not to go and I wouldn't.  
  
Olive asked frequently why I wasn't going. "I thought she was Hattie's handmaiden, and I need someone to talk to!"  
  
Hattie then cut her mother off, saying, "But Ella needs to clean, don't you Ella?"  
  
I nodded, leaving their presence once again to scrub the front hall. The time for the ball drew nearer and nearer, until a quarter of an hour remained. Hattie, Mum Olga, and Olive wanted to arrive early to talk to Char longer. I was still cleaning the front hall when they walked past me.  
  
"Oh, Ella," Hattie said sweetly. Too sweetly.  
  
"Yes, Hattie?"  
  
"You may not attend the ball, even if you get done with your chores. Did you hear me? DO NOT COME TO THE BALL!" and with that, she departed from the house in the carriage, leaving me to stare at her.  
  
Mandy came up the stairs just in time to hear Hattie say this last statement. "I agree with her, Lady. You should just stay home."  
  
"But you don't understand!" I exclaimed. "I have to go! This may be the last time I ever see Char!"  
  
Mandy sighed. "All right. Go to the ball, Ella."  
  
At almost the same moment, I was dressed exquisitely in a new dress, new mask, and new jewelry. My hair was done differently than the last ball. All these things were to prevent Char from recognizing me as Lela OR Ella. These were the work of Lucinda, not needing to appear to get me dressed. I was ready for the ball. 


	11. Super Cliffhanger!

***do i need to say it again? i have no idea if i should, but what the hey. i dont own any characters, etc, except ataniea. happy? okay read.*****  
  
As I stepped out into the night, a carriage evaporated from a pumpkin before my eyes. As before, I stepped into it and waved at Mandy. I was going to see Char one last time. I was not going to be discovered!! I was going to enjoy myself.  
  
On the way to the ball, I thought about marriage. Would I marry someone else? Would I meet a charming man at the ball who would fall madly in love with me and whisk me away? These thoughts kept me occupied until the carriage pulled in front of the palace.  
  
A butler helped me out of the carriage, and I tightened my mask when I noticed Char standing outside as well. As I tried to hurry past Char, the butler grabbed my arm.  
  
"Beg your pardon, Lady," he said, "but Prince Charmont has requested to meet every young lady."  
  
My heart dropped to the bottom of my stomach, it seemed. I gulped, and forced a smile. "He has met me before, I'm sure. I shall talk to him at a later moment." I then walked into the palace wearing a gorgeous silver dress that was not meant for someone like me.  
  
The ballroom was warm compared to the chilly air outside, and a servant came to remove my cloak. As he did, two things happened at once. Char walked briskly past me and noticed he hadn't met me yet. He came toward me, just as something fell out of my pocket.  
  
One of the letters that I wrote to him, but never sent.  
  
How did that get there?  
  
He approached me and picked up the letter to hand to me. As he did, he saw the name on the envelope. "Where did you get this?" He excaimed, advancing fast.  
  
I didn't try to take it from him. It would have been against the law for me to pull such a move on a prince, and I knew he wouldn't allow me to take it anyway.  
  
He opened the letter and began reading. His eyes grew wide as I stood there looking on in horror. I couldn't move. I finally worked up the courage to run, but he caught my arm.  
  
"Ella!" he exclaimed. "It's you, isn't it, Ella! What are you doing here? You aren't married, I know you aren't!"  
  
At that moment, Hattie intercepted him. "This isn't Ella, your highness!" She put all her weight on my arm until it felt as if it were breaking in two. Char released my hand and Hattie continued talking. "This is Clarise, naughty girl, breaking into Ella's bedroom and reading her letters, then trying to steal Charmont's heart!"  
  
"This is Ella, Hattie, I know it is!" Char insisted. "Don't try to worm your way out of this one. It's her, and I demand an explanation."  
  
Why was I just standing there? I took that opportunity to run.  
  
Char didn't notice for a minute, and even then, Hattie blocked his way.  
  
I passed the carriages, not even thinking to jump into mine. Afterward, I didn't think I would have time anyway. Char would stop the carriage. I was better off running.  
  
Seomwhere along the way, I think I lost my shoe. Maybe it wasn't there to begin with, but I don't remember. By the time I reached the manor it was gone.  
  
I ran into the kitchen to find Mandy, sitting at the table, facing the door with her arms crossed.  
  
"He found you out, didn't he?"  
  
"Yes, Mandy, oh what are we going to do?"  
  
"Go pack your things."  
  
**************  
  
dun dun dun!!! cliffhanger hehe i know you hate it but i have to get off soon and i said i would post it today. well it probably wont be up until tomorrow but thats not my fault  
  
i have an audition for a play tomorrow (yes another one) so wish me luck!  
  
have a nice day 


	12. Char Arrives at the Manor

****okay i dont own any characters except ataniea. blah blah blah.. yah. recap!! okay since its been so long since i wrote my last chappie (i blame my stupid computer for being stupid and not letting me log on to the net very well), i think i should say what happened last time. okay it goes like this: ella goes to the ball. char finds out about her. she goes home. mandy says to pack her things. if thou wouldst desire anymore details, checketh the previous chapter...eth.********  
  
The moment Mandy commanded me to pack my things, I was flying down the stairs, tearing off the delicate dress I wore and digging through my trunk for my normal servant's garb. No doubt Char would come to the manor, so I had to look like a servant rather than nobility.  
  
When I had finished dressing, I began to pack. I threw the glass slippers, the Agulen sculpture, my fairy book, and various other things into a bag. I didn't feel the need to pack any clothes other than my mother's gowns, as it took too much time.  
  
I reached the bottom of the stairs and heard voices. "I know she's here! We found this slipper just down the lane. It's hers! We found it together!"  
  
"Yes, but, your highness, how do you know that it was Ella you saw at the ball?" It seemed as though Hattie had returned.  
  
"My parents told me that she gave them an explanation. She TOLD them she went to the last three balls under the title Lady Lela. You know something of it, I know you do!"  
  
Mandy rushed down the stairs. "Lady," she whispered, her face with a panicked expression and her eyes full of fear. "They wish to speak to all the maidens in the household. Get out of here while you still can!"  
  
"How?" I asked. "There's no door down here!"  
  
"Yes there is," said Mandy, "it's in my room, behind the cabinet. Now hurry, child. I'll meet up with you later."  
  
"Where shall I go?"  
  
"No time for that!" Mandy exclaimed. "Once you reach a grove of trees--any grove of trees--open your book and it will tell you where to meet me. Sweet, you must listen to me. If you want to keep Kyrria out of danger, as I know you do, leave NOW."  
  
I consented, following the orders she had given me in the past few moments. I rushed down the dark hallway, still hearing Char's voice in the front hall, and reached Mandy's bedroom. Sure enough, behind the cabinet, a door stood. It looked as though it had not been used for years, and when I pushed it, it resisted.  
  
"Come on!" I grunted, perhaps a little too loudly. There was a pause in the conversation upstairs, and I heard a distant voice say, "Is there still someone down there? A maid, perhaps?"  
  
I pushed harder on the door and finally, it gave way to a dank passageway with spiderwebs hanging from the ceiling. I broke the spiderwebs and began to run, not bothering to shut the door. I needed the light.  
  
I was perhaps ten yards from the door when I heard voices near me. "What's this? A corridor underground? Perhaps she went through there, Char."  
  
"No, no, no, no!" Hattie's voice resounded. "This is simply Mandy's private room."  
  
"I've never heard anything about a private room behind a cabinet in Mandy's room," said Mum Olga, breaking Hattie's cover-up.  
  
"That's it, gentlemen, we search."  
  
I crouched in the shadows, getting as near to the wall as possible.  
  
"Your Highness, do you really think it neccessary to--"  
  
"I have to find Ella, Dame Olga."  
  
"She's right, Char, this is going to far. Do you really think Ella would do that?"  
  
A moment of silence, then, "You're right, Ricardo. What was I thinking? I was getting too caught up. Perhaps a search on the streets?"  
  
"If you desire it, Char, ask the king and queen."  
  
The voices continued on, getting farther and farther away. When I thought it was safe, I got up and ran along the passage till I reached an ending. I felt around and felt no exit. I began to panic before I felt above me and felt a tough wooden trapdoor. I pushed with all my might and it flopped open, revealing the night sky.  
  
I threw my bag out, then clutched the edges and pulled myself out. How far had I gone? I decided to get to a grove of trees to find out where Mandy was going to meet me, then wait till morning to determine direction.  
  
Indeed, I reached a small group of trees within a quarter of an hour of passing through fields. I sat down at the base of an oak and opened my sack. My fairy book sat there, shining slighty in the moonlight that was filtering through the trees. I opened it up, expecting perhaps a letter from Mandy or a picture of where to go, but I was surprised.  
  
On the first page sat a journal entry from Char. Following that, a picture of him talking to his parents with a distressed look on his face.  
  
Tonight was the ball that would give me a chance to choose my bride. My parents, of course you know, set it up to find Ella. It seems that Ella told my father and mother that she arrived at the previous three balls under the title Lady Lela. I knew something was familiar about her. I discovered Ella and chased after her, finding her shoe on the way, only to hear more lies from her stepfamily. I have resigned to staying at home and hoping for the best. Nothing is being done. I can only hope that Ella would reveal herself to me, at least letting us still be friends. But for now I wish only for her acquaintance.  
  
Of course, now that I have not found a bride, I will have to accept one that mother and father choose for me.  
  
There was more, but I chose not to read it. It gave me so much pain, to read how Char was struggling when I myself was struggling also. I turned the page rapidly and found a letter from Mandy.  
  
Ella,  
  
I have met with an elf friend of mine, and he has agreed to keep us for the night. Presently, I am on my way to meet him. Stay where you are and we will find you.  
  
Love,  
  
Mandy  
  
********************  
  
eh, not as much as a cliffhanger as the last one. this chappie wasnt so good either. my chapters are getting worse and worse as they go, eh?  
  
curses on this flu that is striking the united states, i swear it has stricken me. hehe i have got obsessed with talking in shakespear lingo this past week. woo you should have seen me on tuesday night. i was uncontrollable. i was taking a cardboard thing and calling it my "saber"... yah. thats what medication does to you...  
  
I GOT THE PART IN THE PLAY I WANTED!! it rox. im one of the lead peoples. tee hee.  
  
well, i must depart out of thine prescence. i shall flee to my mother's side.. not really it just sounded dramatic  
  
have a great day, all. 


	13. The Ogre Knights

*****wooo........ little woozy........ haha.... yah.... okay i just had this REALLY chocolately cake my brother made and i swear he put vodka or something in it cuz i cant see straight.... then how can i be typing this?? anyway. ahem. blah blah blah. i do not own any characters blah blah blah. except ataniea (she hasnt been in this story for a while. so whats the point) and the other dude... cant remember his name... starts with a C. pooter. oh well. the dude. and also hens, the elf. i couldnt think of a name, okay!!! ::sob:: and dneprov. thats mine. i kinda took it from a ukrainian name of a city... but i couldnt get it right and you dont really care so... read, and enjoy. I COMMAND YOU! tee hee. oh, and dont forget to review!********  
  
I did as Mandy ordered and waited for her and her elf friend to find me. Lucky enough, it wasn't long. I was attempting to sleep when they arrived, although I wasn't very successful. Sleep seemed lost to me ever since I escaped Char once again.  
  
I opened my eyes. Sigh, it was still dark and I hadn't slept at all. I had hoped that I had only dreamed of opening and closing my eyes several times, but to no avail. I rolled over onto my back and looked at the trees around me. Where would I go when Mandy reached me? Would we flee to a far-off place like Jenn? Or perhaps Bast?  
  
The answer came soon enough, as Mandy arrived that instant, announcing that we would indeed be fleeing to a place just north of Bast.  
  
"It's called Dneprov," Mandy said. Remembering her manners, she introduced me to her elf friend. "This is Hens, sweet. He will be taking us there."  
  
Although I begged Mandy to let me get a good night's rest, she refused and insisted we make way as soon as possible. I put the fairy book back in the bag and said I was ready, and we were off.  
  
The journey was relatively normal. We came upon no obstacles until we reached Bast. The moment we saw the line stretching forth from the entrance, we knew something was amiss.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked the nearest person. She spoke in an Ayortha accent.  
  
"It seems that someone has gone missing from Frell and the prince thinks that they will come here." She shook her head. "I don't know why, though."  
  
"So why this long line?" Hens said.  
  
"To find whoever went missing."  
  
Hens, Mandy, and I looked at each other, worry in our eyes. They would find me, I would be forced to face Char, and explain. Of course I couldn't, and then I would be sent back to live with Mum Olga and her two evil daughters.  
  
"Mandy, can't we go around Bast?" I asked in a whisper.  
  
"I'm afraid not, Miss," Hens answered. "Around Bast, trolls and ogres roam. We can't risk being eaten for lunch. I don't know why you don't want to stay in Frell, and I won't ask, but can't you risk that a little?"  
  
I swallowed hard, thought for a minute, then nodded. How would they know that I was Ella, anyway? Would they ask for names and residence? Or were they told what I looked like?  
  
As the line shortened and we came nearer to the gate, I realized with a sinking feeling in my stomach how they would recognize me. I shook my head and looked again. It was them, I KNEW it was. I turned to Mandy.  
  
"It's the ogre knights!" I exclaimed.  
  
"What?" she asked, perplexed.  
  
"The knights that helped Char get me out of the mess with the ogres a while back when I was travelling to the giant farm!" I looked at them again. "Yes, I'm sure it's them! They'll recognize me! what shall we do?"  
  
Mandy sighed. "He wants to know the truth, sweet. He wants to find you. He loves you. Can you at least tell him the truth? He'll understand why you can't marry him!"  
  
"I don't want to live that way," I said after a moment's silence.  
  
We got close enough to the gate to hear the knights' conversation, although I couldn't tell who was saying what.  
  
"Aye, it's late and I'm very tired. Can't we stop lookin' for her just for tonight?"  
  
"No, you heard what the prince ordered. We have to find the ogre tamer."  
  
"Why does he want to find her, again?"  
  
"He loves her, you dope!"  
  
"Does the whole kingdom have to know that?!"  
  
The knights ceased talking immediately and turned around. Char was standing behind them, listening to their conversation.  
  
"That, my friends, should not be used in normal conversation," he said sadly. "Please, stay up all night if you have to, but just find her. If I know her, which I thought I did," he added, "she would come here where she said Lady Lela was from."  
  
The knights nodded, petrified at having Char listening to their conversation, and went back to searching.  
  
"All, right, everyone!" one of them yelled. "Calm down!" Everyone was relatively calm, so I thought no point in that.  
  
"We're just wanting to see your face, that's all!"  
  
My face! How would I stop them from seeing that? "Mandy, you and Hens stay here. I'm going to go with another group!"  
  
I ducked behind the lady in front of us without waiting for a reply from Mandy. We got to the gates and she stopped, along with five other people. They all revealed their faces as then stood in a line, their long cloaks hiding me from view.  
  
"All right, move along," said one of the knights, and we were ushered through the gates. Before I could think, someone grabbed my shoulder.  
  
***********  
  
dun dun dun!  
  
review.  
  
have a nice day! :D 


	14. Mable and William

****blah blah blah. i dont own any characters or places or blah blah blah except ataniea... which hasnt been in here since my mother died ::Sniff:: (jk for all you people who believed that! :D) and the one servant dude who isnt in this chapter... i think.... and that city--dneprov or something to that affect... and hens... eeeyah. i dont even know why i still do this. i read through the rules and it said if you have any EXERPTS (like quotes, a paragraph, a page, etc, but not characters) you have to give credit. but do i have exerpts? (do i even know how to spell that?) no... but oh well. hehe i just love torturing you people (if youre still reading this)... keep reading. dont read the chapter. dont find out what happens next. okay fine i'll let you read now...***********  
  
I spun around to see a knight staring at me. I immediately put my face down before he could see too much of it.  
  
"Now, now, Miss," he said in a heavy Ayorthaian accent, "don't try an' get away from me. I need to see yer face."  
  
I didn't know this knight. Perhaps he was new, but whoever he was, he would certainly ask the other knights if they had seen ME before. "I'm sorry, sir," I said, pitching my voice higher, "but I can't do that."  
  
"Eh? Why not?"  
  
"Gentlemen," said a voice behind me. Someone rested their hand on my back. "This poor child has a deformation on her face. She does not wish shame upon herself by revealing it to you. Please let her go."  
  
There was some silence, then some muttering as I stared at the ground. After a while, Mandy said, "Thank you, sir," and ushered me through.  
  
I kept my head down until we stopped a few moments later. "What happened?" I asked.  
  
"Hens convinced them that you had a disfigurement, of course," said Mandy, guesturing to the elf. I smiled my thanks at him. "The knights talked it over and decided to let you pass."  
  
"This is great!" I said, almost dancing for joy in the middle of the street where we were standing. "Can we get a move on to Dneprov?"  
  
"Why so hasty, Lady?" asked Mandy.  
  
"I want to get there and be done with it!" At this, I really did dance in the middle of the street. Passers-by stared at me in wonder, and Mandy laughed.  
  
"All right, sweet," she said, still laughing. "We'll go as soon as we buy some food. But first we must say goodbye to Hens." I must have had a questioned look on my face, as she continued, "Hens only intended to take us as far as Bast, didn't I tell you? He has friends here and wishes to stay. Dneprov is not ten miles from here, don't worry."  
  
I nodded to Hens, then Mandy said a few words to him in his native tongue that I did not understand, and he left.  
  
"Well, child," Mandy said, "let's get on with it."  
  
In less than half an hour, we were on our way to our next home. What we were going to do there was beyond me, but at least I was away from my stepfamily and away from more heartbreak. We left in the early afternoon and arrived before the Autumn sun set on us, giving the town a glowing look.  
  
The streets were not nearly as crowded as Bast's streets, and people were taking their time, waving at each other. Clearly, this was a town where everyone knew each other.  
  
"We'd better find an inn until we find a small home for us, sweet," said Mandy. She led me to the nearest building that had a rough wooden sign hanging above the door with a picture of a home on it.  
  
We entered to see a smokey room filled with people sitting at tables and ordering beer. There was someone singing in Ayorthaian at the front, but no one seemed to be listening. A waitress was rushing back and forth among the customers, finally stopping and sitting at a table, folding her hands neatly and looking around.  
  
Mandy and I approached her. She had curly red hair that was pulled back from her face in a tight bun. Her dress was shorter than necessary, and her face was covered in different colors by her eyes, mouth, and cheeks.  
  
"Yes?" she asked rudely when we got to her table.  
  
"We are looking for a room," Mandy stated simply.  
  
"How many beds, how long are you staying, and how much are you willing to pay?" She said all this quickly and without falter, as if this was something she had said her whole life. It probably was.  
  
"Two beds. I don't know how long we will stay, but--"  
  
"You'll pay by the night, then, hon," the waitress said. She looked us up and down, and I pulled my cloak tighter. "You two look like trustworthy people." She extended her hand. "I'm Mable. Queen of the castle." She laughed at her little joke. "I see you have no sense of humor. No one ever does." She sighed, pulling her hand back to her side.. "Come with me," she said, getting up from the table and weaving in between the tables to get to a staircase at the back.  
  
As we followed her, someone grabbed her dress. She slapped them, then grabbed their beer mug and and dumped the contents onto their head. She continued walking without ever blinking, though once she did look back to see if we were still following her. When she saw the shocked look on our faces, she laughed again. "It happens all the time. You gotta learn to deal with these people. Ragamuffins..." she muttered under her breath.  
  
At the top of the stairs, we turned right and went down a hall that was slightly nicer than the one we just came from, the one at the top of the stairs. She opened a door at the very end of the hall and ushered us in. The room was comfy, with two bed squeezed in with one chest of drawers and a small window in the back.  
  
"I'll be needing to know if you'll be paying for food and the service of a maid." Mable extended her hand, expecting pay.   
  
Mandy stuttered a bit, then said, "Both, thank you," then placed some KJ's in Mable's hand. Mable presented a small cursty, then left the room, slamming the door behind her. The door looked ready to fall off, it seemed it had been slammed one too many times.  
  
Mandy sighed. "That poor lady. Must live with a drunken husband, no happiness at all." On a lighter note, she said, "Sweet, if you want some food, go ahead and get some. I'm going to sleep now."  
  
I nodded and left the room, heading down the hall and then down the stairs to the noisy room. No tables were available anymore, so I wandered about, waiting for a table to be unoccupied. I came across a door and opened it, hoping for a room full of more tables. Instead, it was a kitchen.  
  
Mable was sitting on a counter while a young man chopped up vegitables next to her. Mable looked exhausted, while the young man looked full of life and whistled while her worked.  
  
"Oh, sorry," I said, my cheeks going red. "I only hoped to find another table since there's none out there--"  
  
"Don't worry, dear," said Mable, getting off the counter and leading me to a small table in the corner that was piled high with produce. "You can eat here. Will," she said to the man chopping vegitables. He looked up.  
  
His eyes were a piercing blue and his hair dark. In a way, his facial structure reminded me of Char's, causing my heart to ache momentarily. He smiled and I nearly melted because of the cheerful glow it caused. "Hmm?" he said.  
  
"Move some of this food so this young one can eat," Mable commanded him.  
  
He laughed good heartedly as he easily lifted the load off the table and placed in on the counter next to him. "I'm William," he said. "You can call me Will."  
  
I smiled back at him, saying, "I'm Ella."  
  
"Good to meet you," said Will. He went back to killing vegitables.  
  
Mable had pulled some stew off of the hot stove and poured some into a wooden bowl for me. She gave me a spoon and a cup full of water, then sat next to me. "Well, go ahead!" she said. "Eat!"  
  
She had commanded me to, and the curse made me do it. I knew what would come of it: The same thing that had happened on my fifth birthday. I would eat until I was full, and even then, I would continue to eat. I shoved spoonfuls of stew into my mouth, not even pausing to comment on the manner of it. Between mouthfuls, I stopped long enough to say, "Tell me to stop!"  
  
Mable glanced at my bowl. "Goodness, Ella!" she exclaimed. "You ate a lot in a short amount of time." She didn't seem to hear me tell her to tell me to stop again. "Stop eating and talk with me a bit." I was grateful to her for wanting to know more about me, otherwise I would have been doomed to eating myself to death.  
  
*******************  
  
blah blah blah!! hehe i like that word can't you tell... anyway, uhm sorry i haven't updated as much lately. three more people moved into my house and two are staying for the holidays, so i couldnt get the computer as often. luckily, this morning i caught my family watching a movie, so i came upstairs and wrote this whole chapter in like 45 minutes or something... ?? yah.  
  
wow my foots asleep and my fingers are freezing so uhm... im going to stop now.  
  
HAVE A NICE DAY!!! :D  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please? 


	15. Is It Really Love?

***i do not own any characters except for mable, william, ataniea, hens, blah blah blah yah you know. keep reading.********  
  
Mable asked me many questions when she wasn't waiting on people. Where was I from? Why had I come to Dneprov? Did I have a family? Was Mandy a relation? And so forth. I answered all of them truthfully, because she had said, "Come now, Ella, tell me the truth."  
  
William listened in while he made more stew, and even commented a few times. When Mable was out in the dining, he would talk with me about Frell, asking me what it was like there and confessing that he had always wanted to travel there but never had the money. After they questioned me, I questioned them. It turned out that Mable was William's sister. Their parents had owned the inn, but were murdered, so Mable and William took over the inn. Mable had been engaged to be married a few months before, but had called it off when she discovered that her soon-to-be husband was the one that had killed her parents.  
  
As for William, he was very young. Nineteen, he said, but he looked much younger. He had never married and said that he wasn't going to be anytime soon. He was the cook for the inn, and managed the money that it brought in. Mable was the watress and innkeeper, you could say, and managed the KJ's that her job brought in. Together, they ran the most popular inn in town.  
  
After a while of talking, Mable was struck with an idea. "Would you like to be a waitress, Ella?" she asked. "I need help, and you look like you would be a good waitress!"  
  
I was excited about the idea, but didn't know if Mandy would like it. I told them to wait there and rushed up the stairs to ask her.  
  
"Mandy!" I said the moment I opened the door. She had lit a lamp and was tidying up the room.  
  
"Oh, you're back!" she said, smiling. "I took a nice long nap and you still weren't back, so I started to clean. This room is very dusty."  
  
"I've been talking with Mable and her brother, William, the cook," I said. "They've got a wonderful idea, Mandy! They asked me to be a waitress! We could bring in some money and help them out. They are the only two running this place!"  
  
Mandy sat on her bed and studied me, frowning. "I don't know, sweet. Didn't you see how Mable was treated when she was waiting on people? Some of the customers may even command you to do things for them--horrible things--and you would have to do it. I don't know if you should."  
  
I sat on the bed opposite her. "That's true," I said, my heart sinking, "but how are we going to bring in money?"  
  
"I'll just have to find work as a cook." Mandy sighed. "I CAN cook, you know." She laughed.  
  
"What if you work with William? He's busy most of the time, and I know he would appreciate your help!" I looked hopefully at Mandy.  
  
"All right, sweet, I'll come talk to your William."  
  
I led her downstairs, practically bouncing all the way. Mandy would work for our new friends, and we would have enough money for a home! We could stay here, away from Mum Olga and Char. The thought of Char made me stop bouncing, and I walked solemnly into the kitchen and almost stopped dead when I saw the back of William's head, thinking it was Char.  
  
When I recovered, I said, "Will! This is Mandy, my friend." They nodded to each other. "She would like to be your assistant cook."  
  
"And what of your waitressing?" he asked.  
  
"I don't--" I said, "I can't."  
  
William shrugged. "Ah, but can Mandy cook?" he asked, directing the question more at me than at Mandy herself.  
  
"Of course she can!" I exclaimed. "She is the best cook I have ever met!"  
  
Will pretended to be insulted, and I consolled him by adding "lady" to the cook part. He laughed, then said, "Let's try her out."  
  
Mandy whisked around the kitchen, seeming to know where everything was, and came up with the ingredients for carrot soup. While she was bustling about, Mable entered.  
  
"Have you decided to be a waitress?" she asked, looking a little wind-blown.  
  
"I can't," I said. "What's a matter."  
  
"Well, now that you've said no," she said, "I can tell you. If I told you before you said no, you WOULD say no." I was confused, so she simply said, "One of the drunkards out there pulled me down and kissed me." She shuddered and shook her head. "I never want to go through with this again."  
  
"I'm sorry I can't help you," I said.  
  
"Oh, but you can!" Mable patted the counter next to where she was sitting and I sat next to her. "You can clean and be the innkeeper! This may seem strange, seeing as I just met you today, but Will and I have always seemed to know who was trustworthy and who wasn't."  
  
I looked hopefully at Mandy, who nodded slightly. It hit me then that Mandy was like a second mother for me. I beamed at her, then said to Mable, "I would love to."  
  
"You could also stay here for free in our little inn," offered William.  
  
"No," said Mandy. "I'm afraid not. We are going to live in our own home. Thank you though."  
  
As Mandy said, we lived in our own home. For a few days, we stayed in the inn until we got word of a cottage just outside the city borders. On the same day, both Mandy and I started our work at the inn.  
  
As the innkeeper and maid, I would clean a room, then come down and look for new faces to provide rooms for. If I found none, I would return to the rooms, and if I found one, I would take care of them and then proceed to clean the rest of the rooms. This was my daily routine. Every once in a while, I would pop in the kitchen to say hello to Mandy and William. During lunch I would eat in the kitchen, and Mable would come in as much as possible.  
  
One morning, after about a month of living in Dneprov, I entered the inn to hear much excited chatter.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked Will the moment I entered the kitchen. Mandy was buying produce in the market.  
  
"The prince is in town," said Will, making my heart drop. "He's staying here at the inn. Supposedly, this is the most proper inn."  
  
I sunk into a chair beside the table and put my face in my hands. "Oh, no," I muttered through them.  
  
William, who was the most caring person in my life at that moment, sat down beside me and put his hand on my back. I felt a wave of happiness flow from where his hand was resting. "What's wrong, Ella?" he asked quietly.  
  
I groaned. "He is the last person I want to talk to, and the person I want to talk to the most all at the same time!"  
  
Will was silent for a moment, then, sadly, he said, "I know what you mean," gave me a hug, and went back to cooking. I sat there staring at him, feeling tingly inside, and sighed. After a while, I got up and left to do my job.  
  
I dodged around, trying not to run into Char and getting jumpy whenever someone spoke to me. It was midday when I finally ran into Char.  
  
I was bending over a book of records of the residents when someone bumped into me. I jumped as I had all that day and turned around to see Char standing there, looking embarrassed. He wasn't looking at me, he was looking at the floor as though bowing his head in apology.  
  
"Char!" I exclaimed while placing a few whisps of hair in front of my face. I bent my neck but looked up with my eyes. He was looking at me oddly. "Forgive me, your highness."  
  
"No..." he said. "Forgive ME." He then continued on his way and I was left to gape at him. This was the man I truly loved and the only conversation we ever had was formal and without him knowing who he was talking to.  
  
I ran into the kitchen where Mandy and Will were laughing together. "Mandy!" I said hurridly, and she stopped laughing abruptly at the expression on my face.  
  
"What is it, Lady?" she asked.  
  
"I just ran into Char," I said.  
  
Mandy pulled me into a chair as she sat down in one herself. "What happened? Did he recognize you?"  
  
"No, I looked at the floor and covered my face with my hair. We only talked for a moment, but--" I wailed, "Oh, Mandy, I can't stand it!"  
  
Mandy held me in her arms as I wept. William stood by and watched, ignoring his work. "Are--are you in trouble with the law?" he asked timidly.  
  
I shook my head rapidly, pulling away from Mandy and drying my eyes. "No, it's just that I l--" I stopped myself from telling Will my whole life's story, and instead said, "I have had bad experiences with him that I would rather not tell anyone."  
  
William nodded solemnly and turned back to the counter, where he was kneading dough for bread. "Oh, Mandy," he said. "We don't seem to have any more cinnamon."  
  
"I'll go get some," said Mandy. "You don't mind, do you, sweet?" she asked me. I shook my head and she left.  
  
I stayed in the kitchen the rest of the day, not talking at all to William and staying in the same seat. Mable came in to ask me if I was okay, and I didn't know what to say. William, as the kind soul he was, said, "She doesn't feel too good, Mable."  
  
"All right," she said. "I'll take care of everything."  
  
I thanked her and turned back to the bowl of soup and the breadstick I was eating. Halfway through a mouthful of bread, William said, "You love him, don't you?"  
  
I was caught by surprise. I knew what he was talking about, but still I said, "What?"  
  
"Prince Charmont. You love him, don't you?" Will repeated. When I didn't answer, he said, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but--"  
  
"Yes," I said quickly. "I DO love him."  
  
"May I ask why you want to stay away from him?" Will said politely. He took a seat beside me and grabbed my hand. I felt my face flush at his touch.  
  
"I.." I said, "I don't think he loves me." I did not want to add the word "anymore" to that sentence. Even if I did, Will wouldn't have heard it anyway. He cut me off right after the last word.  
  
"Then you know how I feel, don't you?" he said, almost angrily.  
  
I looked straight into William's bright blue eyes. They were full of sadness. "What do you mean, Will?" I asked slowly.  
  
"I have loved you since that first day in this very room, do you remember?" he asked, speaking quickly. His grip on my hands was firm, but both comforting and soothing. I did not speak. "Of course you remember. I have loved you since then, and I know your feelings towards me are no more than friendship, so I know how you feel about Prince Charmont."  
  
I looked at him, then at the wooden table. I sorted my thoughts quickly. I remembered dancing with Char at the balls. Every time our hands touched, every time he placed his hand on my back, the moment we hugged the very last time... Every one of those times I felt a tingling all up and down my spine--a happy feeling. I had felt almost the exact feeling every time Will touched me. I looked back at William. "Will, I'm sorry you feel that way. But I suppose--" here I stopped, then drew breath and started up again. "I suppose I might love you back."  
  
Will kissed me.  
  
*************  
  
AGH NO!!! ELLA, YOU TRAITOR!!! EVIL!!! EVIL FROM THE FRUITS OF THE DEVIL!! DIE DIE DIE!!! WILLIAM DOESNT DESERVE YOU!!!!!!! okay why am i saying this if im the one that wrote it. agh... well i guess i just thought it would put an interesting twist into it... ah well.  
  
gee willickers, that must have been the longest chapter i have ever written. if its not, im gonna cry!! i spent like what, three days on it??? but then again, it was only like fifteen minutes a day or something like that. well its odd how this little noggin works.  
  
have a great day,  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I SHALL PERISH IF YOU DONT!! not really, but remember, my mind is odd. buh-bye now. 


	16. The Battle Within

*****AGH AGH AGH AGH!!! PEOPLE READ THIS!!! at www.yahoo.com theres the preview to ella enchanted (the movie) and its horrible!! the preview, i mean, not the website (i love yahoo)!! they made ella be able to fight and freeze time and all this stuff... AND THEY MODERNIZED IT!!! they put in words like "cool" and "come on guys weve got a party to crash" and "girlfriend" and "kidding" it just bugs me..... erg go see it... anyway i dont own anything except for the names that arent in the book... yah***********  
  
I was tempted to pull away from Will and tell him that I actually didn't love him, but something held me back. We kissed for a moment until someone said, "Ella!"  
  
I turned to see Mandy in the doorway, looking disappointed, shocked, and saddened. "What are you doing?" she said. For the first time in a long time, she seemed angry. I realized Will's hand was on my back and shoved it off, running past Mandy out the door.  
  
The streets were growing dark, but I ran through them anyway, pushing through crowds of people finishing up their shopping. Eveyone seemed to be looking at me, thinking, "What a traitor Ella is! Never true to anyone but herself!" It seemed to take ages to reach our little cottage, and when I did, I was out of breath.  
  
"Hello?" I called as I pushed open the door, although I knew no one was at home. "I'm home!"  
  
Our cottage had two floors and three rooms. The downstairs had a kitchen and a drawing room with a staircase, and the top floor was the bedroom. Two beds, a table, two dressers, and a window occupied it at the moment. I started a fire in the drawing room and sat down in a rough wooden chair next to it to warm my frozen hands. I tried to warm my shoulders and the rest of my body, but it seemed that I was cold through and through.  
  
"Probably coming from my heart," I muttered to myself, holding back tears. I started shivering and headed up to the bedroom to fetch a blanket. When I got there, someone was sitting on Mandy's bed.  
  
"Who's there?" I asked, knowing that it was not Mandy. The figure had broader shoulders and the hair was much tamer.  
  
The figure stood and faced me. I inhaled sharply.  
  
"Ella, dearest," said Hattie, "how I've missed you!"  
  
She approached me. I stood still, too stunned to move at all. She wrapped her arms around me. "I've been looking for you!" She let go and smiled her worst smile at me.  
  
I glared back, then said, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Why, haven't you guessed?" She laughed a horrible laugh, throwing her head back. Her wig slipped and she placed a hand over it, then cleared her throat. "I've come to tell you to come home."  
  
My jaw dropped, and I shook my head. "What? Why?"  
  
"You were a very naughty girl, Ella!" Hattie exclaimed, pouting. "Mother and Olive and I were so worried. You must come home at once and marry the prince!"  
  
"No," I said, backing up until I felt the cool stone of the wall behind me. "I won't."  
  
"Oh, you would if I told you to, wouldn't you, dear?" said Hattie. She then sat on my bed and stared at me before saying, "Mother reminded me that if you were to marry the prince, we would all be more wealthy and have more title than we have ever had!"  
  
"I'm not going to go," I said quietly, sliding along the wall. I felt my foot slip and caught myself before I fell down the stairs. "I'm not going to go," I repeated.  
  
"Yes, you are." Hattie stood up and glowered at me. "Ella, you are to come home with me and marry Char."  
  
The curse didn't take a hold of me. It was because I was to go home with HER, and so I had to wait for her to leave until I could.  
  
"Stay with me," said Hattie.  
  
I heard a door open downstairs. "Ella?!" someone called.  
  
"Mandy?" I called back. Hattie clamped a hand over my mouth. I inhaled the scent of too much lavender.  
  
"You shall not call back to them. If you see anyone, you shall say that you're sorry and you have to go home. Then you will tell them to stay here and that you never want to see them again."  
  
The moment the words left Hattie's mouth, Areida ran up the stairs. I wanted to ask her what she was doing there, why she was there, and tell her to save me, but the curse wouldn't let me.  
  
"I am very sorry, Areida," I said monotonously. "I must go home."  
  
"Ella! I was staying at the inn and saw you leave!" The words sunk in. "What do you mean you have to go home?"  
  
"I want you to stay here, Areida. I must go home," I repeated.  
  
"Why?" Areida asked.  
  
"I never want to see you again."  
  
Areida's jaw dropped. Immediately, the curse lifted. I was free to say anything I wanted now that I fufilled Hattie's command.  
  
"What is she doing here?" Areida said, catching sight of Hattie.  
  
"Tell me to go to Mandy and to not listen to Hattie," I said.  
  
"Say no more, Ella!" Hattie commanded.  
  
My mouth shut and I said nothing. But the frightened look on my face must have given Areida a clue, for she said, "Ella, don't listen to Hattie. You may speak." I knew Areida had no idea what was going on, but she didn't it like the good friend she was.  
  
The curse was still upon me for Hattie's previous order--to cut off all ties with Areida. I couldn't. I just couldn't.  
  
"Mandy is coming, Ella." Areida said nothing of going to her, though. "Don't listen to Hattie. Only listen to me."  
  
I heard a voice behind me but didn't hear what it said. It was Hattie, and I wasn't allowed to listen to her, so I didn't. I DID hear what Areida said in reply, though.  
  
"Ella is my friend," she said. "Ella, you are my friend!" She sounded panicked.  
  
Again, the voice behind me sounded muted, and again, Areida replied.  
  
"Don't listen to her! Be my friend!"  
  
I nodded, although I didn't know what the conversation was about. "I am your friend, Areida." I coughed back tears as I rushed towards her to hug her. I was in no need to stay with Hattie any longer.  
  
"Ella!" Mandy said, rushing up the stairs. "I'm sorry I took so long, but--" Obviously, she saw Hattie. "Lady Hattie, what are you doing here?"  
  
The muttering began again, and I watched Mandy nod. "A just cause, Hattie, to visit your stepsister. BUT, I am afraid you must leave."  
  
The voice sounded angry. A hand came upon my arm, pulling me back and cutting off my circulation.  
  
Out of nowhere, Mandy said, "Ella, sweet, listen to your stepsister."  
  
"No--" I began to protest, but all of the sudden, I was absorbing every word coming out of Hattie's mouth. She was talking rapidly, her lips revealing her horse-like teeth.  
  
"Ella, you are to marry the prince. You must do this no matter what."  
  
"Oh!" Mandy said suddenly. "No, Ella! Stay here! Do what you want!"  
  
"Yes, Ella!" Areida added. "You mustn't do what Hattie told you, you must--"  
  
"Ella will do what I tell her to do!" Hattie yelled.  
  
"No, she won't," said Mandy calmly.  
  
"ELLA, COME HOME WITH ME AND MARRY THE PRINCE! I COMMAND YOU! YOU HAVE TO DO IT! YOU HAVE TO!"  
  
All this while I had been sweating, trying to follow one command but being forced to do another. I was thinking only of Char, of how I mustn't marry him and endanger Kyrria, of how I mustn't return to Mum Olga's manor and tell Char everything, or how I mustn't listen to Hattie. I was still sweating, but now I had begun to cry.  
  
"No, no, no!" I was exclaiming as Hattie, Mandy, and Areida barked out more orders.  
  
"Stay here. Come with us!"  
  
"Sit on the bed, Ella, there's a good girl."  
  
"Go downstairs, sweet."  
  
"I won't! I mustn't!"  
  
"Yes, you must! You must come with me! You must marry Charmont! You must give me all the title you possibly can! You have to! I told you to!"  
  
I arose from the floor where I had fallen moments earlier and held up my hand. All fell silent, surprisingly.  
  
"I won't do any of it, I tell you," I said. And with that, I went down the stairs and out the door.  
  
**********  
  
ouch!! interesting twist--AGAIN!!! and nearly nothing about will!!! oh, but you will see plenty of him in the next little while, you will!! mark my words.  
  
so how was ya'll's new year? mine was just peachy, thank ye. i haven't written since LAST YEAR!!! hehe... now if you'll excuse me, i have a party to rush off to.  
  
have a great day!  
  
review. yah. please. thank you. blah. 


	17. Realization

***wooo.... little woozy. just got back from a movie party and before that i was MAKING a movie with my buddies and before that i was at school (school needs to die) so forgive me if this chapter is a little.... yah. you know. well you should. tipsy. yah. like i am. okay lets just get on with it.********  
  
Walking blindy down the streets in the growing dark, I made my way to the inn. Hoping to find find someone to talk to, I instead found Will. I bumped into him as I made my way through the kitchen. He was coming back inside it, breathless.  
  
"Ella!" he exlclaimed, his hair hung slightly over his face. He forced a smile, clearly betraying his thoughts. "I wondered where you'd gone off to! How's Mandy?"  
  
I stammered, "M-Mandy? W-what about h-her?" I was blinking furiously without knowing why and feeling dizzy. I sat down heavily on a chair as Will patted my shoulder comfortingly.  
  
"She left," said William. "She said she was sick." He took a seat beside me.  
  
"She's f-fine," I mumbled, holding my head. It was the worst headache I had ever had, splitting my head in two. I thought for a moment that maybe it was a result of not following orders back at the cottage, but thinking hurt it more so I ceased immediately.  
  
The next thing William said must have been jumbled, for what I heard was, "Ella, about what we talked about earlier. About"--here he blushed furiously and giggled slightly, even though men don't giggle--"love. Well, considering that you love me and I love you, I think that there is no other way to go but up, so... How about it?"  
  
"About w-what?" I said, my headache dying away slowly.  
  
"Marriage. I want you to marry me." He gulped. He must have been nervous.  
  
"Marriage?!" I shrieked. I jumped from my chair as if a porcupine was napping in it. "To whom?!"  
  
Will looked taken aback. "To ME, of course, after what we talked about. Wouldn't it be sensible?"  
  
I shook my head furiously, hoping to rid myself of the thoughts swirling in my head. "Oh, my," I said quietly, slouching in my chair again. "I need a drink."  
  
William fetched me a mug of water almost immediately, like a dog obeying his master. He then sat in the chair opposite me again, as he had risen the same time I did, and stared at me pointedly until I answered.  
  
"Well, that IS the sensible thing to do," I said. I finished off the water and sat the mug down heavily on the table top.  
  
"Listen, Ella," William said. He moved closer to me and took my hands as if that was the only way he could communicate. "I know I've only known you for a month, but some people only need a month. Some people need four years, others four months."  
  
"In our case, it would be four weeks, right?" I said, finishing the well-known saying. "Yes, yes, of course."  
  
"So you'll marry me?" Will said hopefully.  
  
I faltered. Did I really love Will? Was Char just a figure of the past, someone I could forget about with another person entering my life? No, I would not forget him or his friendship, but I would forget his love as much as possible. I had to move on. There was no way I could marry the Char, unless the curse was brok--  
  
"WAIT!" I said, jumping to my feet and pacing the length of the kitchen. Will, of course, followed suit and stood up.  
  
"What is--"  
  
"Will!" I said. "Tell me to do something!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell me to do something! Anything! Something ridiculous!" My breath was coming in short takes now.  
  
Will gave me an odd look, then consented, seeing as I was his one true love. "Go... Dance on the counter with a pot on your head, Ella."  
  
I braced myself for the curse to take hold. Ten grueling seconds were spent, resisting the curse that didn't seem to be there. Nothing happened. I didn't feel dizzy or sick or anything. Just--nothing. I climbed on the counter. I climbed off. Still nothing.  
  
It took me a moment to register it, but I finally caught on. I threw my arms around Will and laughed gleefully. "Ha-HA!" I exclaimed, and he twirled me around, not knowing why I was so happy. "The curse is gone! I don't have to follow orders! Nothing! I can talk to Char now!" I inhaled sharply and removed my arms from Will, forcing him to take his hands off my waist. "CHAR! I don't have to stay away from him! I can marry him!"  
  
The look on Will's face was all at once confused, sad, and happy. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, Will!" I said. I pulled him into a friendly embrace. "I'm so sorry. I promise I'll explain everything later! But right now I have to find the prince!"  
  
I ran outside the kitchen, skimming the front room. No Char. Well, of course he wouldn't be in such a rowdy place. I turned to run up the stairs, but met Will instead.  
  
"Prince Char is gone," he said dreadfully.  
  
"What do you mean, gone?" I said, my heart sinking.  
  
"He left naught five minutes ago," said Will. "He said he hated this place and hated Frell, but he had to return to Frell where so many memories were. He said he would never return to anyplace but Frell."  
  
******  
  
thar ya go! like it? good. great! wonderful!!  
  
please review. thanks so much!  
  
have a great day! 


	18. Marriage, That Blessed Arrangement

***woooo.... okay i just have one thing to say. someone predicted something (not gonna say who, not gonna say what) in a review and if that was YOU and you read it in this very chapter, know this: i was planning to do it, and you read my mind. you are very smart. congratulations!!! okay read.*******  
  
Finding out that Char had left the inn to return to Frell was shocking enough, but not as shocking as the news I heard a few days later. I was finishing up the last days of my job (as I had told Mable I would give her a full week before returning to Frell; I had given Will no explanation for my absence) when I heard someone say it on the streets.  
  
"Did you hear, Thelma, that Prince Charmont has refused to become king when his father dies?"  
  
I turned so quickly, I hurt my neck. The two conversationalists were elderly ladies, perhaps ten years older than Mum Olga.  
  
"Aye, I did, Hazel. But did you hear the other part of the news?"  
  
"What other part?"  
  
Thelma lowered her voice to a whisper. I clutched my basket of vegitables and moved closer to them. "It was because he doesn't want to marry,"  
  
"No, no that can't be!" Hazel gasped.  
  
"Tis true, Hazel. His sister is next in line, and she will become queen if he never marries."  
  
"But, Thelma, I heard he didn't want to get married at all! There's no way for him to become king, then, is there?"  
  
"No." Both of them sighed. "Oh, this melon looks great. How is your sister faring lately with her baby, Hazel?"  
  
And that was the end of the conversation. Char, refusing the crown, giving it up to his sister, Cecilia? I finished my shopping and rushed back to the inn, where I found Areida and Mandy eating their breakfast.  
  
"Oh, good morning," said Areida cheerily. "Finish your shopping nicely, then?"  
  
Without replying, I said to Mandy very quietly, "Char has denounced the crown! He has given it up to his sister, Cecilia!"  
  
Mandy thought for a while. Areida gave me a questioning look, and I replied with an I'll-explain-later look. "Sweet," Mandy whispered, "this may not be the right time to go to Frell and ask for his forgiveness. I don't think there will ever be a good time to go to him."  
  
Tears filled my eyes. "No, no!" I shook my head violently. Will, who was at the sink, turned around with compassion in his eyes. "No, I must go to him! I must go to Frell!" I was crying so hard, I don't think anyone understood a word I said. "Mandy, we must--"  
  
"Lady, there is nothing you can do right now. Let him go. Be at peace." Mandy rocked me in her arms and we slowly sat down, me still sobbing into her shoulder. Will and Areida exited hastily.  
  
We stayed in Dneprov as the months passsed, feeling more at home. The pain of Char was ebbing away at a snail's pace, but it was going nevertheless. I didn't decide to marry Will, even if I couldn't have Char. Instead, I took a leaf from Char's book and resolved never to marry. Someone else, on the other hand, was close to marriage.  
  
I was standing at the stove, stirring a pot of soup for Will while he attended other business and while Mandy was just waking up. The tune I was humming was the same as the one Char had sung into my ear at the ball. The tears wanted to come, but I would not let them. I was past that. No marriage for me.  
  
"Ella!"  
  
I turned around to see Areida, face pink and breathless. "What is wrong?" I asked. I dropped the spoon in the pot and pulled Areida to sit at the table, urging her to take deep breaths. "What has happened?"  
  
Areida calmed herself for a moment, then said, "I am engaged."  
  
My jaw dropped, and I laughed in happiness. "Two whom?"  
  
"William."  
  
My jaw came right back up as fast as it had dropped. "Oh..." I said, slightly deflated. I was not feeling that he should have married me. No, I was feeling... I don't know what I was feeling. Jealous? Surprised? Happy? Yes, I must be happy for Areida, I thought. "Oh!" I changed my tone of voice. "That's WONDERFUL!! When did this happen?"  
  
"Just now!" said Areida. "Just now he proposed. We've been secretly courting these past five months, Ella. I know he proposed to you before. You are not angry with me, are you?"  
  
"Oh, never, Areida, old friend! I would never be angry with you!"  
  
Areida beamed. "In that case, I want you to be my maid of honor."  
  
"Of course!" I exclaimed. "When is the marriage?"  
  
"In a month." Areida breathed deeply and rose, as did I. "Oh, I'm so excited I could burst!" With that, she fled from the room calling Mandy's name.  
  
Will came into the kitchen not moments after. He was blushing.  
  
"I heard the news," I said.  
  
"Oh," he mumbled. "Are you angry?"  
  
"No, Will. You've moved on. That's good." I turned back to the soup and tried to find the spoon somewhere in it. "I have resolved never to marry, anyway," I said to the pot.  
  
Will came to my side. "Why? Was it me?"  
  
"Oh, no," I said comfortingly. "It wasn't you. It was someone else. Here's the spoon. There's your soup. Stir well. I must get back to my job."  
  
****************  
  
dun dun dun... YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD BE REALLY MEAN RIGHT NOW?? if i just said, THE END! and ended it right there. hehe cuz i know whats going to happen!!!  
  
well... there ya go, unknown-reviewer-who-knows-all!!! oh, and everyone else. william has someone, but ella doesnt. ah well. who knows? I DO!! haha  
  
review please  
  
ta, everyone have a great day. 


	19. Wedding Plans

*****duder!!! someone else (not sayin who, not sayin what) predicted!!! AGAIN!!!!!!! oh my goodness gracious, you people!! is my story really that predictable! oh well. k, were down to the last.... hm about 3 chapters, 'bout... right? well let me see... this one... then the one where char..... and then the... yap thats it. 3 left, including this one, so ENJOY IT!!! I COMMAND YOU!! read, eat, drink, and be merry, for tomorrow ella may DIE!!! hahahahaha. jk***********  
  
The preparations for the wedding were endless. Where to have it, what food to have at it, who to invite, what time it should be at, what Areida's dress would be like, where they would live, and so forth. In the end, We decided to have it right in the main room of the inn. Mandy would cook Will's and Areida's favorite foods (pumpkin spice bread, carrot soup, and white cake). Will and Areida composed a long list of people to invite in the late hours of the night, sitting closely at the kitchen table and giggling like the two lovers they were. They wanted the wedding at midday, to make time for congratulations afterwards. Areida was to wear an Ayorthaian dress her mother made her, and she and Will would reside in the inn.  
  
Areida's family (the ones that owned their own little inn in Ayorthaia) were coming. They were taking the risk of lending the inn to a friend for a while, and arrived a week before the wedding. Areida's mother was a kind person, always giving people hugs and singing to them. She was just the sort of person you would look to to give advice and such. We became dear friends in the short time she was here.  
  
Everyone else was much like Areida. Same spirit, same sense of humor, same everything. They were always causing people to laugh in the inn, and helping out everywhere they possibly could.  
  
Will was as happy as possible, smiling to himself constantly and catching Areida's glance. I don't know why I didn't see their secret courtship before. I thought back in my memory and realized that Will was smiling to himself then, and always looking at Areida over his dinner and whenever he could steal a glance.  
  
I laughed to myself as I wrote down a man's name and what room number he would stay in. He gave me odd looks as I lead him up the stairs and down the hall. When I went back downstairs and into the kitchen, I found Areida sitting at the kitchen, bent over something.  
  
"Areida? Something wrong?" I asked.  
  
Areida looked up. No, of course nothing was wrong. She looked as happy as ever. "No, Ella." She guestuered to the slip of paper on the table she was looking at: The guest list. "It's this blasted guest list. I don't know who else to invite. Will is gone right now, talking to the minister. Help me, here."  
  
I looked at the guest list. The usual people were on it: Areida's family, Mable, Me, Mandy, some other friends from Dneprov. Areida didn't seem to think it was enough. "We need more. We need just a few more. I want someone that will make our wedding memorable, like a fairy, but I don't know how to send a letter to one."  
  
"Oh, trust me, Areida. A fairy will be there."  
  
She gave me a questioning look, and I said, "They always come. Hardly a wedding or a birth goes by that a fairy isn't present." I was talking about Mandy, but Areida didn't know that.  
  
"Oh, good!" she said just as Will entered.  
  
"Hello, Ella," Will said brightly. "Hello, sweet," he said to Areida, kissing her lightly on the cheek and making her blush. His eyes crossed over Areida's shoulder and landed on the guest list. "Ah," he said, hoisting it up and staring at it for a moment. I must admit, he looked dashing the way his hair was windblown (as it WAS May) and his cheeks flushed. "The guest list." He inhaled sharply. "Oh, Areida. I was thinking. Why not invite the prince?"  
  
"WHAT?!" Areida and I said at the same time. Areida was intrigued, and I was horrified. A thought dawned on me: Areida had never asked me about Char saying I was married, and had never questioned my relationship with him. She must have so many questions. I would have to tell her the answer sometime... Eventually.  
  
"What a perfectly MARVELOUS idea!" said Areida. She then said something in Ayorthaian, which would translate to, "Ella, why didn't we think of this?" Will did not know Ayorthaian, but he was learning from Areida.  
  
"No!" I exclaimed. I got out of my chair and faced Will, putting on my most serious face and voice. "You cannot invite him!"  
  
"And why not?" asked Will. "He is my friend. I met him here at the inn. I'm sure he would love to know that I am to be married"--he cast a loving look at Areida--"and he would come, I know he would!"  
  
I sank back into my chair. I could not give them the real reason, although Will might have already guessed it. I also could make up an excuse, for what excuse would I give them? That Char has better things to do with his time? They would be insulted at the thought, and insulted at me for saying such things. I thought hard. No, there was no reason in the world that I could give them.  
  
"I guess you're right," I said solemnly. I brightened up so that they would not suspect me for anything. "You SHOULD invite him! What was I thinking. I must be so nervous about having a prince around and everything. You go ahead. I must go and greet the customers now."  
  
I left the room, but not before I heard Will say, "So it's settled! Char will come--that is, if he can manage it. I will post the letter in the mail as soon as possible."  
  
********  
  
agh!! no!!! what shall happen next!!! ohhh nooo!!! tee hee gee willickers... i thought for a moment there that i would have 4 chapters left, but nay. tis only 3 left to read, so savor it and tell all your ella enchanted-loving friends about it. even if theyre not ella enchanted-loving or even ella enchanted-readers, tell them to read my fanfic (AFTER they read it, of course). okay im confusing myself now. i think i should just shut up and let you kind people read now.  
  
well, have a jolly good day. and dont forget to review. i always like reviews! :D 


	20. Is It the Wedding or the Purposal? ITS B...

******i dont know what i was thinking when i made ella mad that char was coming.... but heres the fixer for yah.... this chappie is gonna be great. ive lost count on how many chapters are left. i think just this one and one after this... maybe two... anywho... read, please.*******  
  
I met up with Mandy a moment later and told her what had just happened in the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, sweet!" she exclaimed. "Why look so sad? This is perfect! It's just what you wanted--to see him again!"  
  
I brightened up almost immediately. "You're right, Mandy! I don't know why I was so sad! I think that I was still in the thought process of running AWAY from Char that I didnt think he would come TO me!"  
  
"Of course," said Mandy, leading me back into the kitchen where she was going to work. "This is your chance to win him back."  
  
"Unless he has already found another," I said gloomily.  
  
"Who are you talking about?" asked Mable, who had obviously entered the kitchen in my absence. William and Areida were also looking curious.  
  
I shook my head and started to say no one in particular, when Mandy stopped me. "There's no reason to hide it any longer, love," she said. "You can have him now."  
  
All eyes were on me, and I felt a surge of confidence as I said, "Char. I am in love with him and have been for quite some time, now."  
  
The room was silent for a moment, but with Mable in the room, no room can be so for more than a second.  
  
"Oh, how GLORIOUS!" she exclaimed, pulling me into an embrace. She pushed me back and held my shoulders, looking at me. "Of course I suspected it! I suspected it at once!" She hugged me again, then pushed back one more time. "What a beautiful bride you will be! Perhaps we can even have a double wedding," she added in a whisper.  
  
I laughed lightly, something I hadn't done for a long, long time.  
  
Will and Areida joined in on the congratulations and suggestions and compliments. I was given plenty of hugs that day, along with a pen and some paper to write a letter to Char. I politely turned down the paper and the pen, telling Mable that I had no choice but to wait for Char to come to the wedding.  
  
"The wedding!" she exclaimed, having clearly forgotten it in all the hustle and bustle of one of her own being in love with Char. She then left the room to announce to Areida's family that I was going to marry the prince, bringing on another cartload of hugs.  
  
The wedding day was upon us. Mandy and I awoke early to go to the inn and prepare for it. I was in the front room, polishing the tables and moving them back a bit to make way for the wedding procession. As for Mandy, she was in the kitchen, cooking up a storm.  
  
The sun was still rising when the bride came downstairs, looking happy and anxious. "Ella, you'll never guess what came yesterday after you left for your cottage!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What?" I asked, setting my rag down and wiping my hands on my apron.  
  
She extended her hand. There was a folded piece of paper in it. "Char's reply to our wedding invitation."  
  
I took it from her with shaking hands and read:  
  
Dear William and Areida,  
  
You cannot know how joyful I am that you are getting married! I met Areida once at her family's inn, and afterwards I met William and thought what a happy couple you would be!  
  
I am absolutely attending your wedding. I will arrive almost as soon as this letter does, hopefully. I shall see you then, and will talk to you more after your wedding.  
  
Your constant friend,  
  
Char  
  
I clutched the letter close to my heart and sighed. "He is so good," I whispered to Areida.  
  
"And he will be here sometime today, hopefully by midday!" she exclaimed, and I handed the letter back to her.  
  
"Oh, why are we talking about my life?" I asked. "It's YOUR wedding day, Areida! I must see your wedding gown!"  
  
An orchestra was at the wedding, playing the wedding march happily as I strolled down the isle in front of Areida. I had been inside helping her get ready for quite some time, so I had no idea who had arrived.  
  
My heart was beating as, sure enough, I saw Char sitting right in front, turned and staring at me. I smiled weakly at him and continued to walk. When I got to the end of the isle, I stood at the side, watching Areida's father give her a kiss on the head and push her towards Will.  
  
Will and Areida linked arms and knelt at the makeshift altar we had placed in the front room. The minister began the ceremony, but I wasn't paying attention. I was locked in a gaze with Char, and he with me.  
  
Before I knew it, the ceremony was over and Will was kissing the bride. I smiled and begun clapping for them. Everyone followed suit. When Areida came up from the kiss, she threw her veil, as was tradition. It hit Char square on and he looked right at me.  
  
Areida and Will then lead everyone to the back of the room where the tables were, loaded with the wedding dinner. Everyone sat down but Char and I, who were staring at each other. Char was still holding the veil in his hands.  
  
He walked toward me, and every step he took seemed to echo my heartbeats, which I'm sure he could hear. When he reached me, he held out the veil.  
  
"This should be yours, Ella," he said simply.  
  
"I wish it was," I breathed.  
  
"Has it not been?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"No, never. It was a lie."  
  
Char broke into a smile. "Will you have it be yours? With me?"  
  
Tears welled up in my eyes as I said, "Of course, Char!"  
  
He kissed me and everyone began clapping.  
  
*****  
  
aw... so cute... if you didnt get their little conversation heres a pointer:  
  
the veil was a symbol of marriage. so basically, char was saying "you should be getting married" (he wanted to say, "to me") ella: "i wish i was married" (she wanted to say, "to you") char: "arent you married?" ella: "no, i never did. it was a lie that i was married." char: "will you be married? to me?"... and you know the rest.  
  
well, isnt that great??? good!! okay, the last chappie is going to be an epologue... so brace yourself for the ending!  
  
HAVE A GREAT DAY!!  
  
review, please. 


	21. Epilogue

*****sigh... the last chappie. an epologue, really. tsk tsk tsk... i need more ideas to start a new one. i have one going in the edward scissorhands fanfic, but its really slow. i only have 2 chapters and i started it before i started this one. oh well. i want to do something in either harry potter or ella enchanted. ive got one sorta in harry potter. its odd. eh. any ideas? tell me, please!! well have fun reading the last ::anguished sob:: chapter! ::bursts into furious tears::  
  
That very week, Char and I were within the bindings of marriage. Our wedding day was the happiest in my entire life. We were wed in the castle, near to the railing where we had slid down so long ago.  
  
Father even attended, having just arrived home for a few days. My stepfamily did not, however. Upon hearing what they did to me, Char took out his anger by forbidding them to come to any royal happenings. I retrieved my necklace from Hattie, and wore one of my mother's gowns, along with the glass slippers.  
  
Nearly six years after we were married, Char's mother died of the same illness that took mine. Death took Char's father not soon after. Some say he died of a broken heart, having loved his wife so much. Char and I became king and queen, and we ruled happily, although his parents took a little piece of our hearts when they died.   
  
We had three children, all of which were godchildren to Mandy. They became good friends with Will and Areida's children, and also Mable's children. Mable was married to Char's little brother, and they too lived in the castle. Our eldest son, Sampson (more commonly known as Sam), married Areida's eldest daughter, and they will take over the throne when Char and I have died, which I hope will not happen for a long time.  
  
Char would travel often and I, not wanting to be away from him, would go with him, taking the fairy book to check up on the children. Mandy took good care of them for us. Char and I stayed in love our whole lives, swearing not to let any curse ever come between us again.  
  
And so, with laughter and love, we lived happily ever after.  
  
*****  
  
yes, yes, i know.  
  
1) it was very short, but of course you know theyll have a good life  
  
2) i used the last sentence of the book (YES THATS GAIL LEVINE'S!!!), but its so great i just couldnt resist!  
  
well i hope you liked (LOVED) it. just wanted to let you know that i am inspired and have thought of an idea for the next story, which i will probably post in the near (VERY) future.  
  
have a GREAT day, and a wonderful life!  
  
REVIEW 


End file.
